I Have Found You
by Amaryllis-Amy
Summary: Bella Cullen has always felt alone. That changes when she meets a beautiful man in the forest. He is not human nor vampire,and why is the Volturi after him? Just when they have found each other, will they be be torn apart?
1. Entry

Hi, I'm Luna. I have been reading fanfiction for a long time, but I never had the nerve to actually write a story. This is my first, and I hope you enjoy it. Please review, and tell me what you think. Corrections and complaints are encouraged. I hope you will help me make a great first story. At the end of each chapter I will be posting recommendations for other stories. They are incredible and deserve to be praised. I want to be as brilliant as these other authors. Wish me luck!

**Summary: **Bella has lived with the Cullen Coven for many years; she is not alone, but she feels so lonely. This will change once she meets the beautiful man from the forest, but he is neither a vampire nor a human. What is this beautiful creature, and why is the Volturi after him? Love grows between two creatures that have been alone for so long, but just when they have found each other, will they be torn apart?


	2. Prologue

My Life (BPOV)

I am content with my life, or should I say existence? That is what I tell myself, but I know it is a lie. I have a wonderful family, and I am surrounded by love, but I am so lonely and so sad. Every day I wear a fake smile for the sake of my family; I smiled and laughed along with them, but my heart was never in it. I am the baby of the family in both physical and vampire age. I was changed around thirty years ago.

My name was Isabella Marie Swan. I lived with my selfish, immature mother, Renee, and my caring, reliable father, Charlie. One day in April 1983, my house caught on fire. I got out alive, but my parents didn't. The amount of smoke I inhaled was killing me, and I waited to die in the clearing behind my house. Carlisle found me unconscious. I remember feeling pain, far worse than I could have ever imagined, and when I woke up, I was surrounded by all these beautiful people. I was always told that I was a strange girl; I realized just how true that was. Grasping the concept of being a vampire was quite easy for me. I had no family looking for me, or anyone who really cared. The Cullens were so loving and kind that I couldn't help but fall in love with them, so here I am thirty years later, Isabella Marie Cullen.

Carlisle is like a father to me. He is intelligent, comforting, and so kind. I tell him everything. He is one of the two people whom I talk to about by loneliness. Esme is my other in every way except biologically. She was everything I ever dreamed of in a mother. My mother was selfish, cruel, and shallow; Esme is selfless, loving, and warm. I haven't spoken to her about my loneliness, but I think she knows. I forgot to mention she is intuitive. Emmet is the dorky big brother who I want to kiss and kill. Loud, obnoxious, but too cuddly to resist, he is a ray of sunshine on a cloudy day. His mate Rosalie on the other hand is an ice queen. She never liked me, and I don't know why, but she is relatively civil so we don't many altercations as opposed to Alice. I love Alice like the sister I never had, but I want to wring her neck sometimes. I am simple person with simple tastes, so when someone tries to force me into a sequenced tube top, I get angry, but she is always there for me when I need her. Jasper keeps me sane in this madhouse. We will curl up on the couch together and read books. He is a great comfort to me. He knows my loneliness and helps me to cope with it.


	3. Chapter 1: Meeting Him

Chapter 1: Meeting Him (BPOV)

We had just moved to Forks, Washington last month. It was spring and the animals were waking up, and the flowers were blooming. As I entered my room, I marveled at Esme's amazing skill. My room was painted a deep blue with a hard dark wood floor. The king sized bed had a white and blue covering. Paintings of my favorite artists covered the walls and my collection of books was neatly packed away on the tall dark wood bookshelf that matched the floor. Sunlight flooded the room through the giant window. It felt like I was on a movie set. I went to grab a change of clothes from my larger than necessary walk in closet.

"Alice! Where are my clothes?" I screamed from inside my closet. I was going to kill that pixie.

"They're right in front of you, silly," she smiled innocently. That only made me want to kill her more.

"These aren't my clothes, Alice. These are some overly expensive, gaudy, French lingerie!" I yelled at her, pointing at the ridiculous slips of silk.

"Those aren't lingerie, Bella. Your lingerie is in the top drawer of your dresser" she replied in her perky, little voice. I groaned.

"Stay out of my room, Alice," I glared at her and stormed out of my closet.

"Where are you going?" she looked concerned.

"I am going to get some new clothes and I won't be back by morning. I am so sick of this, Alice. I don't care about what clothes you like or what you wear, so what I wear is none of your business. We just moved here last month and this is the third time you've done this! I am so fed up with you. The whole world doesn't revolve around you! I make my own choices and it's not just the clothes either." I grabbed my cellphone and wallet off night stand.

Jasper sprinted up the stairs, "What's going on? Why are you guys yelling?" I stormed past him and out the door. Without missing a beat, I leaped over the river and continued to sprint through the forest. I picked up speed and reveled at the feeling of the wind in my face. I ran not knowing where I was going or how far I was from the house. I just need to blow off steam. I felt bad for yelling at Alice like that, but she was seriously getting on my nerves. We fought constantly. She always wanted to make decisions for me and I was so tired of it. _Bella you'll like this, and you'll like that. Come on just trust me. Bella just wear it; it's not going to kill you. _Just because it won't kill me doesn't mean I have to do it.

I raced through the endless throng green trees. My feet pounded on the forest floor as I emptied my mind of every thought. Eventually night fell, and I finally stopped running when I reached a clearing. I didn't think I had ever been to this part of the forest. I gasped at the sight. It was so beautiful. The meadow filled with flowers: peonies, tulips, daisies, lavender, freesias, and so many more. There was a spring flowing down the rocks and fireflies buzzed around the water. It looked like something out of a fairy tale. I noticed a golden glow emitting from the opposite side of the meadow. What is that? I thought to myself.

I walked over to the suspicious light, and I couldn't believe my eyes. There lying on the ground was the most beautiful man I had ever seen, and he was bleeding golden blood? I stared fascinated at the liquid. What was he. He certainly wasn't human if his blood was gold.

Then it hit me, the scent of his blood. It was the most delicious thing I had ever smelt, but I felt no urge to attack him. I could only revel in his beauty and the sweetness of his scent. He had bronze hair that was streaked with gold and crimson. It flowed down to his waist. I wondered if it was as soft as it looked. The color was very unusual, but it looked natural on him. I detected no scent of dye or any imperfections in the coloring. When humans dyed their hair it was obvious to our heightened vision, the colored paste that coated the strands. His skin was a sun kissed golden tan that models paid for, but could never get right. His eyelashes and eyebrows were a dark brown almost black. His eyelashes were the longest I had ever seen on the man. I was unable to see his eyes, for his face was in a painful grimace, but I imagined how gorgeous they would be and what color. His lips were pink and full and looked so very soft. I wanted to badly to touch them. His jaw was strong and his body was muscular. He would probably reach over six feet if he stood up. He was so beautiful. Were men supposed to look so gorgeous?

I realized that I was string at a beautiful man who had a giant gash down his arm and was bleeding. I quickly knelt down next to him, scolding myself mentally.

"Are you alright?" He is bleeding, Bella, of course he isn't alright. "Let me help you." I ripped a piece of my jacket and wrapped it around my arm. He winced in pain, but remained silent. "Sorry, that must hurt." I said, trying to be as gentle as possible.

He gazed at me with dazzling emerald eyes. "It is alright. Thank you. I am sorry about your jacket." His voice was pure velvet. It caressed every nerve in my body, and I felt like jelly. The scent of honey and sunshine engulfed my nose, and it took all I had not to swoon.

"No problem," I stuttered. I finished wrapping his arm and helped him to his feet. He was only wearing some torn up jeans. "My father is a doctor. He could look at it for you." I offered hoping to spend more time with him. "Oh, I am Bella by the way. Isabella Cullen." I offered my hand for him to shake.

"My name is Edward Masen. It is a pleasure it meet you, beautiful Bella." Instead of shaking my hand, he placed a soft kiss on it, and I did swoon then. If I were human, my face would have been bright red. His lips were actually softer than they looked. Oh my. Edward. It was an elegant gentleman name that fit him perfectly.

"It's a pleasure to meet you too, Edward. Would you come with me to see my father?" The gash looked really painful.

"I haven't met a vampire doctor before. It should be interesting," he smirked.

I gaped at him. He knew I was a vampire? How? "How do you know what I am?"

"Bella, you can tell by my blood that I am not human," he rubbed his arm. "I am sorry, but could you bring me to him please? I can run as fast you can and I can see in the dark, so don't worry about me not being able to keep up."

"Okay. Follow me," we took off towards the Cullen house. How was I going to explain this to everyone?

Edward wasn't kidding. He really could run as fast as I could, if not faster.

"Edward, what are you exactly?" I couldn't resist asking. I gazed up at his beautiful face. It was illuminated by the moonlight and his long hair was billowing in the wind. I felt like I was dreaming. He looked at me with warm eyes.

"I am guessing your coven will want to hear this story as well, so could you wait until I have met everyone? I believe they will be interested in my story as well," he spoke as if he was from another time. His voice was smooth and calming. I stayed silent the rest of the way. If I spoke who knows what nonsense would spew out of my mouth.

We finally reached the house a few minutes later. I could hear voices inside. Apparently they were scolding Alice for upsetting me and causing me to flee. None of them noticed I was home until Edward and I had walked into the living room. All eyes were on us or more accurately, all eyes were on Edward. Five minutes passed and no one had said anything. Edward finally broke the awkward silence.

Alice, Rosalie, and even Esme were openly gaping at his bare chest and beautiful face. I suppressed the urge to yell at them. Edward gazed back at them with an amused look on his face.

"Good Evening everyone. I apologize for intruding." His voice made me feel warm and giddy. Jasper sent me a questioning look; he had sensed my emotions, crap!

"Um..Hi," said a dazed Alice. "Who are you?" she asked with the mystified look still on her face. I felt jealousy bubbling inside. Jasper glanced at me again.

"I am Edward, nice to meet you." I realized just how awkward this must be for him.

"Sorry everyone, this is Edward. Edward these are my parents: Carlisle, Esme and my siblings: Jasper, Alice, Rosalie, and Emmet." I pointed to each person as I said their name. I faced Carlisle, "Carlisle, Edward hurt his arm and I was wondering if you could take a look at it for him."

"Oh, of course. Edward, please follow me." He led Edward to his study and I followed along. Not wanting to stay in a room filled with shocked vampires.

"Does your arm hurt terribly?" I asked, not wanting him to be uncomfortable.

"No, the pain is bearable. Don't worry, Bella. I am fine" he gave a reassuring smile, but I couldn't help but be concerned. Edward noticed. " I am fine Bella, I promise." Carlisle guided Edward to a chair and brought out his medical bag. He gently unwrapped the ripped fabric from Edward's arm. He gasped when he saw Edward's golden blood.

"Edward, what are you? Is your blood normally this color? And more so, what happened to you? This is a very serious injury. I am surprised you can move your arm," Carlisle examined the wound with concern and curiosity. Asking one question after another. He was a man of science after all.

"Could you please call the rest of your coven in here? It saves having to repeat the story," Edward pushed a piece of his hair out of his face. I wanted to touch his hair so badly. Edward turned his gaze toward me and caught me staring. I looked away quickly, but I had already been caught so what the heck. I turned back to see him still looking at me. What was that expression. Perplexity? Fascination? Just then all the Cullens entered the room. Carlisle went to get a wet wash cloth.

"Oh my!" Esme explained when she saw his bloody arm. "Edward, that must hurt terribly. Can I get you anything, dear? Would you like something to eat or drink?" She fretted over Edward in that motherly way of hers.

"I'm sorry, Mrs. Cullen, but could I have some water please?" He asked sweetly. He fixed his emerald eyes on her. He was impossible to resist. He had Alice beat with those eyes of his.

"Of course, dear," she dashed out of the room and returned seconds later with a glass of water. She placed it on the table next to his chair. "Do you need anything else, dear?"

"No thank you, Mrs. Cullen. The water is enough. Thank you," he took a sip from the glass.

"Please, dear, call me Esme. If you need anything else please don't hesitate to ask," she patted his good arm.

"Thank you, Esme." Carlisle returned with the cloth and began to clean the blood from Edward's arm. Winced but he didn't make a sound just like at the meadow.

"Edward, I'm sorry this is going to be a bit painful, but please bear with it." Carlisle used some sort of liquid on Edward's wound. For the first time, he let out a barely audible grunt, and I mean barely audible to vampires. He relaxed when Carlisle rubbed some sort of cream on the wound. The whole time I stood with behind his chair with my hands resting on his shoulders, wishing that I could take away some of his pain. Edward noticed my worrying and gave a warm smile. Was he trying to make go weak kneed or did he just have that effect on women?

"Edward, would you please tell us what happened?" Carlisle asked politely while he wrapped Edward's arm in a bandage.

Edward too a deep breath, "Well, to start with, you all know by now that I am not human nor vampire. I am a phoenix."


	4. Chapter 2: Phoenix

**Note: Hi, it's me. I was so happy to see that some people have already favorited/alerted my story. That makes me so happy. I will try to update every Saturday. Thank you so much for reading. It means a lot. xoxo**

**Reviewers: Thank you ****Izuchna83, xseifenblase,**

**Disclaimer: Twilight no es miyo. (I don't own Twilight.)**

_Edward too a deep breath, "Well, to start with, you all know by now that I am not human nor vampire. I am a phoenix."_

Chapter 2: Phoenix (BPOV)

It took me minute to make sure I had heard him right. Phoenix? Like that bird from Harry Potter? Those were real? My mind was filled with hundreds of questions, but I couldn't form a single sentence. We all stood there gaping at him.

"You're a bird?" Emmet exclaimed. The first thing he said since Edward arrived and it's that. I rolled my eyes. Rosalie glared at him.

"Emmet, that was rude," Esme scolded him.

Edward chuckled, "It's alright. Yes Emmet, to put it simply, I am a bird, a fire bird." He was so sweet. If Emmet said something like that to me, I probably would have smacked him.

"I never knew those were real. So you have a bird form and a human form? Do you shape shift?" Rosalie inquired.

"Yes, I guess you could say I am similar to the werewolves from La Push," Edward stated with a gleam in his eye.

"You've met the wolves?" Carlisle asked?

"No, I heard you thinking it," Edward responded as if it was the most natural thing in the world. He could hear thoughts? That meant he heard everything I thought about him! I started to have a mini panic attack. Another moment of silence occurred. I had a feeling this would happen quite a few times tonight.

"I beg your pardon," Carlisle looked absolutely shocked, as did the rest of the Cullens.

"I can hear thoughts. I can read the mind of every person in this room," he looked at me, "except Bella. I wonder why that is," he continued to gaze at me. I would have blushed if I were still human. I breathed a sigh of relief. That meant he hadn't heard me swooning over him. Thank God for small favors.

"Why can't you hear me?" I asked, still completely grateful for the fact.

"Oh, so you have mental shield. Pardon me, Carlisle, I heard it in your thoughts. Most vampire gifts do not work on me the same way that they work on other vampires. Their gifts become much weaker and I can easily overpower them with very little effort, but don't worry, Bella. I won't try to invade your privacy." He made it so impossible not to fall for him.

"Thank you, Edward," I whispered, staring at the floor. He was still looking at me.

Finally he turned his gaze to the others, "I can't stop my gift, but I will try to block out as much of your thoughts as I am able. I don't want to cause you trouble."

"Edward we appreciate you being honest with us. We won't hold it against you if you can't help but hear something every once in a while," Esme said kindly. Was I the only one who had trouble speaking around him?

Jasper spoke for the first time, "Why are our powers so weak when directed towards you?" he inquired.

"I believe it is because my species is more powerful than yours. Take the wound on my arm for example. It was inflicted on me by a vampire. He bit me and now his venom is in my arm, but I am not dying or changing. It is only slowing down my healing process. Normally I could heal from an injury like this in under ten minutes, but my body must cleanse itself of the venom before it can heal properly, so it might take three to four hours for me to heal," Edward explained while examining his bandaged arm. "Thank you, Carlisle for bandaging it for me."

"You are more than welcome, Edward. Would you mind terribly if I asked to tell us more about being a phoenix?" Carlisle politely asked what we were all dying to.

"Of course not. Now where to begin?" Edward asked himself. He ran his fingers through his lovely hair. I was so jealous of those fingers. "Well for starters my bird form. I suppose I resemble a horse sized eagle. The color of hair is the same color of my feathers," he explained.

"Your bird form is that large?" Alice asked. She hadn't said much this whole time, but she kept sending me apologetic looks. I couldn't find it within myself to remain angry with her.

"Yes. Another thing is, well, we are called fire birds for a reason. I have the ability to control fire and all that comes with it, like smoke, heat, and lightning," the silence was happening again.

"Wicked, so you can shoot fire out of your hands?" cue the slap from Rose. Emmet is so childish.

"Yes, I can," said a very amused Edward. Emmet's face lit up like a kid on Christmas morning. Thankfully, Rose stopped him from asking what was probably another idiotic question.

"That is amazing. Your skin is not burned when you create fire?" Carlisle asked looking very intrigued. Edward would be facing quite an interrogation tonight.

"No, my body absorbs heat. Say if I put my hand over a stove, I wouldn't burn my hand because my hand would just absorb the heat. I am fire proof," Edward chuckled. "You see I turn energy into heat and fire. Normally phoenixes get their energy from the sun. I guess you could call us solar powered, but if we ever have to live in a place such as Forks, then we easily adapt to human food; we just prefer sunlight because it is easier than having to sit and eat regularly. I remember when I was in England, I would often forget to eat and I would feel weak constantly," Carlisle stared at Edward in awe. I was pretty surprised myself. To be able to control fire, that's amazing. Edward's dazzling eyes twinkled as he answered Carlisle's endless questions.

"What is the life span of a phoenix?" Carlisle asked. Life span? Of course! What if he wasn't immortal? He would probably die one day. I felt a rush of panic ripple through my body. Jasper felt my anxiety and sent a wave of calm over me, but it didn't work very well. He sent me a concerned look, but I ignored him and focused on controlling myself.

"Phoenixes are immortal, actually," Edward stated. They were? Oh thank God. I uttered a small sigh of relief. Jasper continued to shoot me weird looks. "We could live forever if we wanted. We are born as babies, but we mature in ten years. By the time we are fully matured we are the human equivalent of possibly someone just entering their twenties. Once we reach full maturity we gain our wings, and are able to transform into birds. We can keep our appearance or we can make ourselves look older or younger. For example, I could look like a nine-year-old boy or a hundred-nine-year-old man," Edward paused for a moment to sip his water.

"So the legend of phoenixes erupting inflames and creating a fledgling from the ashes is false?" Carlisle asked, his curiosity wasn't yet sated.

"No it is true," Edward answered as he placed the half empty glass back onto the table. A phoenix can choose to live forever, but if they choose to die, they can. Say a phoenix suffered from the loss of their mate, then they we engulf themselves in their own flame, and be reincarnated into a fledgling. So phoenixes can be created from a mated pair, or they can be reincarnated." Phoenixes mate? Did Edward already have a mate? Were the bonds between phoenix mates as strong as vampires? I felt the irrational jealousy flood through me once again._ Get a grip, Bella. He isn't yours. He might have a lovely mate waiting for him somewhere. There is nothing you can do about it._ I felt my heart break a little. I was already in love with Edward and I hadn't known him even a day. Was this how intense the bond between vampire mates felt?

"Are phoenix mates different from ours?" Alice asked. I rolled my eyes. She would be intrigued by the romance. I on the other hand was silently suffering.

"Well, from my point of view, I would say that phoenixes actually have a deeper bond between mates. Phoenixes know their mate the first time they see them. We can be very spiritual creatures. It's like meeting your soul mate. You know the immediately that they are the one for you. It then becomes a very deep and passionate love. Suddenly you feel like the only reason you were created is so that you could be together. It is a very beautiful thing to witness. I remember when my younger sister found her mate," a gentle smile graced his lovely face. "She was the happiest I had ever seen her in fifty years." His eyes softened. I could tell he really adored his sister. "They are completely devoted to each other, and in some exceptionally rare cases, if the bond is really strong, they are able to feel each other's emotions and hear their thoughts."

"Wow, the bond is that powerful?" Jasper asked, completely stunned.

"If I may ask, do you have a mate, dear?" Esme asked politely. Oh no. Please say no. Please say no, I chanted in my head.

"No, Esme I do not have a mate yet, but I have met her, and I'm hoping that she returns my feelings," I felt like he had ripped my heart out and stomped on it. So there you have it. He is completely in love with someone else. If I could cry, I am sure I would be. One of the perks of being a vampire. I felt the excess venom fill my eye. Oh wow, that was uncomfortable. My chest felt really tight, and I had to struggle to take one unneeded breath at a time. I had never felt like this before. Just then Edward turned his gaze on me, and I froze. He gave me a warm smile that melted all my worries away. Why did he look at me like that if he was in love with someone else? What were his eyes so warm and gentle when he looked at me?

"Um, I'm sorry, but we still don't know what Edward has the giant gash in his arm," Rosalie pointed out.

"Oh yes. Edward I am so sorry. I got a bit excited, please tell us your story," Carlisle apologized.

"It was no problem, Carlisle. I enjoyed answering your questions. We can talk some more another time," Edward responded kindly.

"I would like that." Edward's eyes clouded over. I could tell this would be an upsetting story. His bright emerald eyes turned a stormy, dark green, almost black.

"I believe you are all familiar with the Volturi. Well, they have had an interest in my kind of centuries and have tried to hunt us. I rescued a fledgling from them, and during the fight two of the guards attacked me. One tried to hold me down, but I escaped, and in doing so his nails raked down my arm, and the other vampire bit me before I could fly away," Edward calmly explained, but it was easy to tell he was angry. His normally kind voice, was hard and cold; it sent shivers down my spine. "They infuriate me. What kind of sick, twisted monster kidnaps children for experiments. I regret not burning the whole lot of them," he took a deep breath. "I apologize, that was out of line."

I rubbed his shoulders, "It's fine, Edward. They were wrong to kidnap the child, and it is perfectly acceptable for you to be angry." I tried to reassure him.

He put his good hand over mine, "Thank you, Bella." His hand felt so warm. I felt a wave of pleasure flush over my nerves. The connection I felt while his hand touched mine; was I the only one who felt it? _Bella, cut it out. He is already in love with someone._ I mentally scolded myself, but I reveled at the feeling of his hand on mine.

Carlisle's voice broke through my hazy thoughts, "Why are the Volturi after your kind?"

"They want to enslave us for our ability to fly and control fire, but we are stronger than them. They have not successfully captured one phoenix. Another thing about phoenixes is that we make bonds. When we meet other phoenixes who are our family or friends we can communicate over distances. We can't actually talk like deep bonded mates, but we can send signals of distress, or if we need to have meeting," Edward yawned. Oh, he must be tired from fighting and then flying from Italy to here.

"Oh dear, you must be exhausted," Esme hurried over to Edward. "Come with me; we have a guest room on the second floor." Thank you, Esme for being your wonderful, motherly self.

"It's fine, Esme. I don't want to bother you," Edward said uncertainly.

Carlisle patted him on his back, "Don't worry, son. It would be our pleasure. Besides I am not done interrogating." Lightning flashed across the sky and thunder followed. The loud boom shook the atmosphere of the house.

"If you think that I am going to allow you to leave in this weather, then you've got another thing coming, mister. Now come with me," Esme took hold of his arm, and tugged a very stunned Edward up the stairs. Carlisle went along with them. I could hear Esme fussing over him. She sent Carlisle to get something comfortable to wear. Edward would continuously thank them only to be shushed by a fluttering Esme.

"He is pretty amazing, isn't he?" Rosalie asked. We all gaped at her. Rosalie was willingly complimenting someone. There wasn't a hint of sarcasm in her voice.

Emmet looked at Rosalie like she had grown a second head, "Who are you and what have you done with Rosalie?"

"Oh, shut up!" she stormed up the stairs. With Emmet right at her heels apologizing and cooing to her. Alice sat in a chair in the corner with a pout on her face.

"What's wrong, Darlin'?" Jasper asked with his charming southern accent.

"My visions are all foggy. I can't see Edward and it's messing up everything., and when I try to see around him, I get a headache," she grumbled irritably.

"Can vampires get headaches?" I asked a very disgruntled Alice.

"Apparently, if they tried hard enough. I'm going to go sketch some designs. I need to relax," she kissed Jasper and me on the cheek and ran upstairs. I was about to follow her but…

"Hold it little right there little missy." Darn it! "We need to have a little talk." I reluctantly turned to face a very amused Jasper. Here we go.

**Bella has some explainin to do. Please review. I really want to hear what you think. Thank you. xoxo**

**Recommendations: **

Broken Angel» by drotuno _reviews_

This is my version of New Moon and beyond if Edward didn't return for 2 years. Jacob is NOT the sweet boy everyone thinks he is. What kind of Bella did Edward come back to? How does she react? AU/OOC-somewhat...Future LEMONS! Rated M for a reason. R&R!  
>Twilight - Fiction Rated: M - English - RomanceAction/Adventure - Chapters: 41 - Words: 289,170 - Reviews: 1680 - Updated: 12-7-09 - Published: 6-13-09 - - Edward/Bella - Complete

1. I Have Found You »

Bella Cullen has always felt alone. That changes when she meets a beautiful man in the forest. He is not human nor vampire,and why is the Volturi after him? Just when they have found each other, will they be be torn apart?

Twilight - Rated: M - English - Romance/Drama - Chapters: 3 - Words: 2,829 - Published: 3-18-12 - Edward & Bella

**It is a really wonderful story and a series. Please give it a try. You won't regret it.**


	5. Chapter 3: Confessions

**Guys, you have no idea. I am so happy right now, I could cry. I got my first reviews so many favorites and alerts. I could die happily. I will be updating every Saturday, and I will sometimes have surprise update during the week because my life isn't very exciting. Thank you so much for reading. I know you don't want to hear me talk so enjoy. XOXO**

"_Hold it little right there little missy." Darn it! "We need to have a little talk." I reluctantly turned to face a very amused Jasper. Here we go._

Chapter 3: Confessions (BPOV)

He crossed his arms and smirked at me. Stupid, smug, emotion feeling Jasper. "Would you please explain why you're having mood swings around or guest?" he asked. I listened to make sure Edward was asleep and wouldn't overhear our conversation. His breathing was deep and relaxed. Good.

"I'd rather not," I said hesitantly. He stared at me in that way of his. I felt like he was staring into my soul. "Stop looking at me like that!" I snapped. "It makes me feel very uncomfortable," I grumbled. I continued to squirm under his unwavering gaze. "Okay, fine. I think that I might be in love with Edward," I whispered trying to keep the others from hearing "Can we go somewhere? I'm really not ready to tell everyone."

"Sure, it looks like the rain has stopped. Follow me, I know a nice quiet spot," he dashed out of the house, and I quickly followed. The musky scent of rain and the forest flooded my senses. Puddles splashed beneath my feet. I thought about how I was going to say this. I mean what did he want me to tell him? I had only just met Edward, but I was in love with him. Would Jasper judge me because of that?

"Stop worrying so much. I just want to talk, Bella. Geez, I'm not going to curse you out for loving some," he said playfully. I relaxed a little when I heard that. We stopped running when we came to a clearing. It was a giant, round green field surrounded by tall trees. It wasn't nearly as gorgeous as the meadow, but it was peaceful. The rain drops clung to the grass. It was a very lovely sight. I could easily imagine Jasper spending a lazy afternoon hear. The scenery fit him perfectly.

Jasper leaned against a nearby tree, "Now, start from the beginning. How did you fall in love with Edward?"

"Well, just when I found him, it was like there was an instant connection. I saw him for the first time, and it was like…" I trailed off thinking of how to continue. "I felt like my heart was beating again, only this time instead of beating for life… it was beating for him." It scared to talk about this. I was basically baring my soul to Jasper. "I love him," I whispered. Was I talking to Jasper or to myself, I didn't know.

"I could feel them, the emotions. Your feelings for him are so strong already," Jasper said. His voice was quiet as if he was afraid to disturb the still, cold night air. The clouds faded away, and the moon shined on us.

I thought about that for a moment. The absolute adoration I felt for him. The way it pained me to be away from him, even now, my heart ached in my chest. I fought the invisible force pulling me towards him, telling me to return to him. I wanted to go back to him. I wanted to run back to the house and cuddle with him in the bed. I wanted to confess my undying devotion to him. I wanted him to love in return. I wanted to be the girl who he had fallen for. I wanted for so much. I wanted things that I could never have. I wanted Edward. I loved him, so much.

Just one day had changed everything that I had come accustomed to in my immortal life. Was this what mating was like? Was this why vampires changed so much after they found their mates? They say that the only thing that can alter a vampire is the gain or loss of a mate. I realized that this was what I was feeling. Edward was my mate. _My mate who doesn't love me, _I thought to myself. I laughed humorlessly. That would happen to me.

"He might return your feelings," that broke through my mirage of thoughts.

"That can't be true. Don't give me false hope like that, Jasper. It's cruel. He said he already found his mate," I retorted. My emotions were a whirlwind. I trusted Jasper, why would he tease me like this?

He looked at me with dead seriousness, "I'm not trying to give you false hope, Bella, but for years I have felt your loneliness, and I know it's not my place to tell you to confess to Edward, but this could be your chance to be with the one you've been longing for, and I'll be damned if I let you lose him." I had never heard Jasper speak like that before. He was right. This could be my one chance, and if he did love some else, then he would be leaving anyway. What did I have to lose? I would tell him. I hugged Jasper with all my might.

"Thank you, Jasper. You're the best brother I could ask for," I said. My face was buried into his shoulder, and my voice was a little muffled. He returned my embrace and gently stroked my hair.

"Go get him, Bella. I will be cheering on every step of the way," we broke away from each other. My courage and determination grew. I was going to confess to Edward. The sun would be rising in a few hours. We raced back to the house; Jasper beat me.

Jasper and I spent the rest of the night reading together, curled up on the crimson, velvet sofa in the library. A few hours later the sun rose, and Edward rose with it. I heard the footsteps in the bathroom and the water spraying. He was taking a shower. I tried not to think of a gloriously naked Edward with water dripping down his long, silky hair. _Bad Bell!. Bad, stop it!_

Esme was in the kitchen cooking him breakfast. I walked into the kitchen to ask if she needed help, but when I saw the mountain of food she had made, I could only stare. The foul smell of cooked eat filled the kitchen. How did humans stand this? As I looked at the well-made food, I remembered that I had found this to be delicious, once upon a time. Rosalie must have smelt the foul stench because she stormed into the kitchen.

"What is this, a bed and breakfast? Why are you cooking for him, Esme? We might never be able to get the smell out of the house," Rosalie complained. Well someone wasn't in a good mood. I stared at the food and felt guilty. I didn't even think that he would be hungry when he woke up. I remembered what he said last night. He often forgot to eat. I would have to remember to feed him, if he was going to be my mate, I would have to learn his needs and remind him no to go too long without eating. I was grateful to Esme for her motherly ways. Rosalie, however, was not.

"Hush, Rosalie," Esme scolded. "Edward is our guest and he needs to eat since the sun rarely shines in Forks. Don't you dare speak ill of him. Now off with you. I don't want this sort of foul behavior to be the first thing Edward wakes up to in this house," she walked over to the cabinets to get a glass. Rosalie sneered, spun on her heel, and stomped out of the kitchen. The sound of Edward's footsteps echoed through my body as he softly padded down the stairs. He stepped into the kitchen and for the first time since I became a vampire, I felt weak kneed.

He looked gorgeous and bright. He was wearing black pants and white button. The sleeves were rolled up, revealing his tan, muscular arms, and the shirt has not even half way buttoned, exposing his glorious broad chest. His flaming hair was slightly damp as it cascaded down his strong back. No creature should look so alluring; it was extremely unfair. Edward was more attractive to women than Rosalie was to men.

He flashed us that warm, bright smile of his, "Good morning!" He was cheerful. I guessed he was a morning person, but Edward seemed like he was a cheerful person in general.

Even Esme looked dazzled by the sight of him, but she was not afraid to voice her appreciation, "Oh, what a handsome boy you are!" she cooed. Edward gave shy smile. He was gorgeous, sexy, and adorable. I was going to lock him in my closet; its excess room would finally have a purpose. Esme pecked Edward's cheek and gave him a little nudge towards the table, "Have a seat, dear. I wasn't sure what you would like so I just made a bit of everything." Edward gaped at the large quantity of food. He looked at me with wide eyes. _Am I supposed to eat all this?_, his eyes said. I fought a smile and nodded my head.

He once again stared at the food, "Esme, you didn't have to go through so much trouble, really. I could have hunted or bought something from the store." He was too cute.

Esme shushed him, saying that it was her job to take care of guests, but I could tell that she was completely enamored with him. She adored Edward and even more so, she loved having someone she could care for and mother. She poured him some orange juice, and Edward did his best to eat all the food she made, but I could tell he was struggling. I decided to rescue him.

"Edward, I am going for a run; would you like to join me?" I asked scared that he would reject me.

He didn't, "I would love that, Bella." That smile. _Don't smile at me like that; it's so distracting._

He got up from his seat and followed me to the door. His movements were fluid and graceful. While we ran through the forest, I tried to distract myself. I didn't want to think too much about what I was about to do, so when in doubt, make small talk.

"You're not wearing the bandage. Is your arm healed; does it hurt?" I asked.

"It's fine, Bella; thank you," he smiled. "I told you it doesn't take me long to heal."

He looked at me, his eyes shining. The greenness of the forest paled in comparison to his lovely eyes. They were so deep and so kind, but more so they were warm and bright. Everything about him was warm and bright: his smile, his voice, and his eyes; he was like the fireplace that you curled up by on a snowy day, he melted away the cold, and left a comforting warmth in its place. I was so nervous, but with just one gaze, I felt all my fears float away.

When we reached the meadow, I took a moment to take it all in. It was a typical day in Forks, so the sky was gray and cloudy. I closed my eyes and inhaled the scent of the flowers. I noticed Edward watching. His gaze looked intense and focused. I felt warm all over.

"Edward, are you leaving today?" I asked timidly.

He continued to gaze at me. He then responded, "Normally I would, but there is something I must see to first."

"What would that be, if you don't mind me asking?" What was holding him here?

"Well it has a lot to do with you, Bella, so you have the right to ask," he answered humorously. He was staying because of me? "Bella, do you remember what I said about seeing my mate for the first time?" he asked. He slowly stepped towards me.

_How could I forget; it's all I can think about._ "Yes," I responded. He stood directly on front of me. He took my cold hand into his warm one. It was amazing how he only touched my hand, but I felt tingles all over my body. The sparks from where our hands touched flooded my mind.

He gently kissed my hand with his perfect lips; they were softer than they looked, "Bella, you're my mate." What? I froze. I couldn't move, or feel, or blink. Could vampires go in to shock? I felt like laughing and crying.

"I'm your mate," I whispered hesitantly. I was so afraid that if I did or said anything wrong, I would forever lose this moment. I swear at that moment my heart was beating in my chest.

"Yes, I know it's a shock, and it's very sudden, but I love you, Isabella," he whispered gently as tucked a strand of my hair behind my ear. "I have since the moment I saw you. You looked at me with beautiful eyes, and I was yours. You're all I can think about: your smile, kindness, and the concerned way you looked at me when I was hurt." His were eyes serious but soft. They were so warm and as they gazed down at me I saw an emotion that I could only hope was love and adoration._ He loves me. He loves me. I love him._

"I…I love you too, Edward. I've never been in love before, even as a human, I never had a relationship, but I know I love you, and I want to be your mate. If you'll have me, I want to spend forever with you," I rested my head on his chest, trying so hard to believe this was real. I breathed in the scent of honeysuckle and sunshine. His chest was warm and strong; I had never felt happier or safer in my entire life.

"It feels like a dream," Edward whispered softly into my hair. He felt it too! I pulled back surprised that he had voiced my thoughts. He gently cupped my face in his large, warm hands. I was dazzled by the close proximity and his delicious scent. The sound of his heartbeat comforted me; he alive and real, and he loved me. All I could see, hear, or feel was Edward. He gazed back at me lovingly, "May I kiss you, Bella?"

"Yes, please," he moved slowly down to my face. I felt my eyes flutter and close. It felt like days had passed before I finally felt his lips on mine. His lips were so warm, and feather soft. He kissed me softly, gentle, and so sweetly. Our lips molded together perfectly, and I was intoxicated by the feel and smell of him. One of his hands traveled down from my face to the small of my back and pulled me closer to him. I went limp against him, but he held me to his broad chest. My hands fisted into his shirt as I tried to get closer to him. I sighed softly into his kiss. My first kiss; It was perfect and I never wanted it to end. I whimpered when he broke away; I wanted nothing more than to kiss him once again.

My eyes opened and I almost gasped at the sight, he was so beautiful. His lips looked rosy and freshly kissed; his eyes were shining brightly. He gazed at me adoringly, and I couldn't help but wonder, I made him look like that? Was Edward really gazing at me with adoring eyes? Before I had the chance to doubt myself more, his lips were on mine once again. My eyes closed and I was lost in Edward. His lips gently parted my own, and I eagerly granted him entrance. When his tongue entered my mouth, I moaned in delight; he tasted divine. Blood could not begin to compare to the taste of my Edward. He tasted rich and dark, but sweet, like I imagined dark chocolate would_. My Edward, my Edward. Mine. _He deepened the kiss, and I saw stars. He tastes me thoroughly, and I gave surrendered myself to him completely. I was his. His strong arms held me tightly against his broad chest; we were pressed so closely together that I could feel his heart beat against my breast. I had never felt more small or delicate than when he had me pressed against his powerful body, but I had never felt safer either. I wound my arms around his neck and softly ran my hands down his flaming hair; it was like silk beneath my fingers. I felt every lonely and sad feeling I had ever experienced melt away, as if Edward's kiss could purge them from my heart. The kiss began to slow; I whimpered wanting more. I wanted to give myself to him right then and there. I tried to deepen the kiss once again, but he gently nipped and suckled my bottom lip, and I melted, completely helpless to him.

He broke the kiss, "Bella we should stop." His breathing was labored and his lips looked pouty and tender; that wasn't helping.

I suddenly felt very small, "Do you not want me?" I asked. I took my arms from around his neck and hugged myself. Was I not attractive? I never really thought of myself as beautiful, but all vampires were classified as beautiful, weren't they? I stared at the grass beneath my feet.

"Silly Bella," he whispered softly into my ear. "The problem is I want you too much. I might take right here."

Pleasure surged through me, "I wouldn't mind," I admitted. This was embarrassing.

"I want to get to know you, Bella. Neither of us knows anything about the other; I would like to court you properly. I will make love to you when you're ready," he explained. His velvet voice was so enticing. He wanted to court me. He wanted to make love to me. He loved me.

"I would really like that Edward. I want to get to know you better. I want to be a good mate to you." He looked at me; that's all it was, simply a look, but there was so much warmth and love in his gaze.

He kissed my forehead, my nose, my cheeks, and finally lips, "I love you, my Bella," he whispered against my lips.

"I love you, Edward," I responded before I was lost to his kisses once again.


	6. Chapter 4: Welcome to the Family

**Hey everyone! I am so happy with the responses I am getting from this story. They mean the world to me. Thank you so much for reading it. Please review. I really want to know what you think. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Twilight is not mine. Neither is Edward (tear).**

Chapter 4: Welcome to the Family (Epov)

I didn't think it could get better than this. I was running through the forest with my new mate. _My mate._ It had taken me almost four-hundred years, but she was more than worth it. I thought she was an angel when I first saw her. My arm was burning and swore from flying the distance from Italy to Forks, but the pain was worth it; I got to meet her. I looked at her now; she was so beautiful. Her long mahogany hair fell down to her small waist. Her eyes were gold like the rest of the Cullens, but infinitely deeper. Her lips were pouty and red; she smelt like freesia and lavender; she was the loveliest creature I had ever laid eyes on, yet she was also one of the shyest, another thing I loved about her. She was gorgeous and sexy, but so adorable.

It was around noon when we arrived back at the Cullen house. We walked through the doors to see Jasper and Emmet playing on what I believed to be an Xbox. The living room of the Cullen house was large with a glass wall, velvet couches, and a giant flat screen. They lived rather luxuriously. Bella and I sat in the couch next to Emmet and Jasper. Jasper and Bella shared a look; I heard Jasper's thoughts. So Bella had spoken to him about her feelings. His thoughts were caring and protective; they were obviously very close.

_You better not hurt her,_ this was directed towards me. I gave him a nod. I would never hurt my Bella. The one named Alice came bouncing down the stairs. She had spiky black hair and was very tiny; she resembled my pixie friend, Susarah, except with darker, shorter darker hair, and gold eyes.

"You look so much like Susarah," I said unable to restrain myself, but the likeness was uncanny.

"Who is Susarah?" Bella and Alice asked simultaneously, though Bella sounded a bit uncomfortable, silly girl.

I gave her hand a reassuring squeeze, "Susarah is a dear friend of mine; she is a pixie." I answered. She was such a sweet girl and a very good friend. She always had a kind word for anyone, both mentally and out loud. I hadn't seen her months; I would have to plan a trip to Ireland. I was bombarded with thoughts; the loudest being, _Pixies are real?_

"You seriously know a pixie?" Alice asked in awe. Carlisle, Esme, and Rosalie entered the room. They had heard me and were wondering the same thing.

I chuckled, "You're not the only creatures in the supernatural world. There are pixies, dryads, sea nymphs, dragons, elementals; etc." I rambled on. The list endless really. They all gaped at me. I tried to block out their thoughts as much as possible.

"Elementals?" Bella asked. Her curious expression was adorable.

"Yes, I can control fire because I am a phoenix, but elementals are born with the power the control one element or more. They are separated in groups of earth, water, fire, air, but some are more specific for example, Icellia is a water elemental but her power focuses on ice, and Hadassah is an earth elemental, but her power focuses on trees," I needed to visit them, it's been years since I've been to Iceland_. Wow, I've been neglecting quite a few friends_, I thought to myself. Carlisle's voice broke through my thoughts.

"Do you know many of these creatures, Edward?" Carlisle asked. His scientific mind eager to hear the stories of the creatures he had believed to fictional.

"Yes, I am friends with many of them. I have been alive for over four-hundred years so I have a quite a few friends. Talking about them reminds me that I have to visit quite a few of them," I remembered, Stella. "Oh no!" I ran my hand over my head. My sister was going to murder me! "May I please use your phone, Carlisle?" I was supposed to go visit her but I forgot with all that happened with the Volturi.

Carlisle looked concerned, "Of course." He handed me slick, silver phone. I dialed Stella's number.

"Hello," she sounded so worried.

"Stella.." I prepared myself for her rage.

"Edward you idiot! How dare you scare me like that! Do you have any idea how worried I've been? I know that complications can come up, but you could have notified me!" she was half screaming half crying. She must have been so scared. The Cullens looked quite alarmed by her screaming.

"I am so sorry, Stella, so much has happened at I completely forgot to contact you." I apologized. She eventually calmed down, but she was still sniffling. I was the worst big brother ever.

"What happened?" she asked.

"Luca was captured by the vampire leaders; I saved him, but a vampire slashed my arm, and then bit me; the venom slowed down my healing, and it took me two days to fly to North America. Then it gets a little more complicated," she was going to have a conniption when she heard about Bella.

"Where is Luca now?" she asked concerned. Luca was still a fledgling of only seven years. He was a very sweet boy. He had a baby face, ice blue eyes, and pale skin. His fire was blue, which meant it was hotter than that of a normal phoenix. Grown phoenixes learned to heat their fire until it turned blue. Luca is my cousin and known as prodigy along with the rest of my families' line. We were more powerful than average phoenixes and often thought of as the leaders of the clan. We each manifested our phoenixes early and could control blue fire before we reached full maturity.

"I brought him to his parents, in California. I think they were planning to fly Ireland," supernaturals loved Ireland for some reason, myself included.

"Where are you? Are you still coming?" This is where things get complicated.

"Actually I am in Forks, Washington, and I might be here a while," I said hesitantly. "I am stating with a family of vampires, the Cullens."

"Why? Edward you just got away from a coven; why would you go to another one?" she whined.

"They are very kind, Stella, and they helped me a lot, and even more so, my mate is one of them," silence.

"What!" exclaimed my sister and every vampire in the room aside from Bella. They had been trying hard not to listen to my conversation, but their curiosity over powered them.

Covering the mouth piece on the phone, I asked, "Love, could you explain to them please? My sister will be yelling at me for quite a while." Bella nodded in response. As she explained to her family, and I explained to mine.

We all sat down on the couches in the living room. Bella and I sat together in the loveseat. I held her cold, small hand in my large, warm one. She rested her head on my shoulder. I never felt more complete than I did in that moment. My sister was completely ecstatic that I had found my mate, and would be coming here from our home in London to meet her sometime next week. I hoped she would also bring her daughter, my adorable niece, Hestia.

"So Bella has finally found herself a man," Emmet chortled. I felt more than heard Bella growl at him. I kissed the top of her head. I breathed in her lovely, floral scent.

"Emmet, do not make slap you like Rosalie does because believe me I will," Esme warned. I suppressed the urge to chuckle. Bella let out an adorable giggle and I couldn't help but smile. Esme was in mother bear mode. It was comforting the amount of affection she had for me.

"Yes, Mom," Emmet muttered properly chastened. _They're such stick in the muds._

"You two are such an adorable couple. I am so glad that you found each other," Esme looked like she would cry if she were able.

Carlisle stroked her hair, "It is wonderful news. I wish you both every happiness. Welcome to the family, Edward." That surprised me. I was part of the family.

"Oh, yay! I have another brother," Alice squealed. I listened to hear everyone's agreement with the situation. They were all welcoming me. Even Rosalie was inviting me.

"You will stay, won't you?" my sweet girl asked. Her eyes were filled with anxiety and, her eyes brows wrinkled at the center of her forehead. I smoothed it out with my finger and kissed her forehead.

"I will be wherever you are," I whispered against her cold skin. She closed her eyes and cuddled against me. All thoughts cheered with my acceptance.

"Now, we have another issue to discuss. If Edward is going to be part of the family, then he needs to attend school, and he will also need clothes," Jasper said. School? High school? I heard in their thoughts. They attended school in order to fit in.

"I will enroll him in school immediately," Carlisle said. He was delighted to have another bright mind to speak with. I also anticipated sharing our knowledge.

"Oooh, leave the clothes to me! I will take Edward shopping today," Alice bounced in her seat. She was picturing me in all sorts of outfits.

"Let's go," apparently Rosalie enjoyed shopping as well.

"I suppose I should get some clothes, but all of my money and credit cards are in England," I could ask my sister to send them for me, but that could take a few days.

"Don't worry, Edward. I will take care of everything. Now come on all the good stores are far away and it's already noon! We don't want them to close. What you're wearing right now is fine for going out so hurry up!" Alice ran to the garage and into her car.

"Would you come with me, love," I asked my angel; she had been oddly silent this whole time.

"Yeah, but are you alright with this. You don't mind staying here?" she asked quietly. She wouldn't look me in the eye.

"Why wouldn't I want to stay, Bella?" I asked. Did I act like I disliked being here?

"You said prefer sunny places because you don't have to keep eating, and you wouldn't have to sleep as often," she was worried about me being uncomfortable.

"Well, then you'll just have to feed me and cuddle with me at night, won't you?" I smiled at her trying to cheer her up. It worked.

She smiled back at me; her eyes shining, "I think I can do that," she giggled. I couldn't resist; I kissed her sweet lips. She returned my kiss and wrapped her arms around my neck as I wrapped mine around her small waist. She was so tiny compared to me, but she fit so perfectly in my arms.

Alice yelled from the garage, "Hurry up you two!"

"Yeah, we don't want any rated R scarring the poor living room," Emmet joked. Jasper hit him. It seemed that Emmet got sacked quite often, I noted humorously.

"Come on," Bella tugged on my arm. I followed her to the garage.

"We can take my car; it can seat all of us," Rosalie said as she climbed into the driver seat of a red BMW M3 convertible. Impressive. Alice got into the passenger seat, and Bella and I sat in the back. This should be interesting.

(Bpov)

We drove down the highway to Port Angeles. I was worried about going shopping with Edward; he was undoubtedly the most gorgeous man I had ever seen, and other girls would notice. Edward sensed my anxiety and stroked my hair. The sensation was lovely, and I cuddled up to his chest and purred as I listened to his strong heartbeat. His warmth spread through my entire body, and I was so relaxed that I don't even realize how fast the time went by. After what felt like only minutes, we pulled up the main Port Angeles shopping center.

When we walked through the door, all eyes were on Edward. He looked far too alluring in his black trousers and white, barely buttoned, shirt. His hair flowed down to his waist and his green eyes sparkled with curiosity. This was going to be torture. I clung to his arm and suppressed the growl that was rising to my throat. Alice and Rosalie giggled, and I glared at both of them. Edward leaned down and kissed my cheek. It was so hard to feel irritated when he did that.

We went to many stores. Edward looked good in everything, but some of the outfits made me just want to jump him, as if I wasn't having enough trouble resisting already. Other girls also noticed his beauty. One sales girl actually tried to go into the dressing room with him. I would have snapped her neck had Alice not restrained me. His otherworldly beauty was impossible to resist. We had only been there an hour, and we had five bags filled with clothes. It was almost four, and Edward hadn't eaten since morning.

"Edward, you should eat something. The last time you ate was breakfast," I didn't want him to push himself.

"You're right, love. I do feel hungry now that I think about it," I frowned at his lack of concern for himself. He kissed it away. We went to the food court and got Chinese food for Edward. He didn't scarf down food like most men; he ate his food calmly and neatly. When he was finished we continued shopping.

"Alice, I believe I have enough clothes; don't you think we should head home now?" Edward asked. He looked tired; the mall would be closing soon.

"Yes, Alice, Edward must be tired," I didn't want him to push himself.

"Fine, fine," she surrendered. We went back to the car. There were some things I wanted to talk to Edward about earlier, but never got to because I was distracted, by him no less.

"Edward, what is your sister like? Stella was her name? Are you two close?" I was asking question after question, but I couldn't help myself.

"Yes, I am very close to my sister. She is younger than me, but she acts older and mothers me," he said fondly. A gentle smile graced his face. We spent the rest of the car ride talking about his sister. She had a daughter named Hestia who Edward absolutely adored. Her mate was named Aiden, and was a good friend of Edward's. Edward was the one who introduced Aiden to his sister. He said it was love at first sire, as were all phoenix matings. He told me about the many places he flew to with his sister when they were younger, and how they had accidently burned his older brother's, Kenith's, clothes when their powers had first manifested. They were all born and raised in London, England. Edward was also close to his brother, but before we could delve deeper into that topic, we had arrived home, and Edward was exhausted.

We climbed up the stairs to my room. I wanted him to sleep in my room. I wanted to cuddle with him while he slept. He changed into gray pajama pants and wore no shirt; he was so gorgeous. I put on some cotton shorts and a T-shirt from one of the many schools we had attended. We both climbed into the bed, and I snuggled into Edward's chest. He wrapped his warm arms around me.

"Good night, love," he whispered when he kissed my forehead. I noticed he has started to call me that, and I loved it. It reminded me that I was the one he loved; me and only me. I was his, and he was mine.

"Good night, Edward," I softly kissed him soft lips. "I love you."

"I love you, too, Bella," he drifted into sleep. His expression was peaceful; he didn't snore like most men; his breathing was slow and quiet. He looked so adorable when he was asleep. I traced the planes of his face with my finger: his cheeks and strong jaw, his straight nose, his perfectly arched eye brows, and his soft, rosy lips. I couldn't believe this beautiful man was my mate; that he wanted to spend forever with me. He was my Edward, and I would forever be his Bella.

"I love you, Edward. I love you more than I could ever say."

**Please review and tell me what you think.**

**Recommendation: **

It Will Rain» by ejjcullen _reviews_

They've loved each other forever. Grew up together and experience everything together. When she left, he never did. Now as she moves on he finds he can't. What will he do? Rated M for language & lemons.  
>Twilight - Fiction Rated: M - English - HurtComfort/Romance - Chapters: 11 - Words: 22,512 - Reviews: 22 - Updated: 3-23-12 - Published: 11-8-11 - - Bella/Edward

**It is a wonderful story. Please read it. xoxo**


	7. Chapter 5: First Day of School

**Guys please review. I need to know if you like it, or if there is something you have a problem with. This is my first story, so I'm paranoid, but please have mercy on me and review. I don't care if it is a sad face or a smiley face, just please leave an opinion. Thank you to my readers. Enjoy! XOXO**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. It would be a lot mushier if I did.**

Chapter 5: First Day of School (BPOV)

One thing I noticed about Edward was that he doesn't need an alarm clock or anything. As soon as the sun rises so does he, but I guess that has to do with the whole solar-powered thing. It made me happy to know this about him; this one little observation made me feel closer to him even though it was only a little bit. His lovely emerald eyes fluttered open. _Men should not have such luscious eyelashes; it wasn't fair, _I thought as I gently ran my finger down his jaw. He looked rumpled and so very adorable. He was still drowsy, but he gave me a sleepy smile. I giggled; he was too cute.

"Good morning, Baby," I said pressing a kiss to his soft lips. He gently returned my kiss.

"Good morning, love," he whispered against my lips.

"How did you sleep?" I twirled his flaming hair around my fingers. _So soft._

"Best night sleep I've ever had," he said sleepily. _Aww, he is so cute._ I couldn't help myself; I showered his face in kisses. He chuckled and returned every single one of them. It was a little after six, and school would start in one and a half hours. I wanted to spend forever cuddled up with him like this, but I had to make sure he ate. Esme was cooking his breakfast downstairs; she really was enjoying this mother thing way too much.

"School will start at seven-forty. Do you want to eat or shower first?" I asked, my head still on his chest. The sound of his heartbeat was so relaxing.

He kissed my head, "I will shower first; it helps me wake up.," he said. He yawned and got out of the bed. His pajama pants had ridden low on his hips, and his chest was deliciously bare. Why did he enjoy torturing me? He caught me staring and flashed me a smile. I ducked my head embarrassed. He took me chin in his hand and tilted my head up; he then proceeded to kiss my deeply and passionately. When he broke the kiss, I swear the room was spinning.

He gave me a sweet smile and placed one final kiss on my lips while whispering, "I love you." He walked into the bathroom, and I laid there on the bed, completely dazed. I went downstairs to check on Edward's breakfast. Thankfully Esme didn't go overboard with the food amount this time. She made eggs, bacon, pancakes, and a fruit salad with grapes, strawberries, and banana. I tried ignored the smell; I would have to get used to it if I was going to be with Edward.

"Good morning, dear," Esme said cheerfully. She pecked me on the cheek and then danced over to the fridge for some orange juice. It was so obvious how thrilled she was about Edward joining the family. She didn't seem bothered by the smell at all.

"Morning, Mom," I replied cheerfully as well. Huh. I sounded really happy. I _felt_ really happy.

"Love makes all the difference, doesn't it," Esme said cheekily. She had noticed.

"Honestly, I feel like I'm flying. Is this how you feel with Carlisle?" Does love feel this wonderful to everyone?

"Yes, I can't help but be happy when I am with Carlisle."

"The feeling is mutual, my dear," speak of the devil. Carlisle gracefully glided over to his wife and placed a loving kiss on her lips. Esme giggled like a school girl. Normally I would leave the kitchen while trying to suppress the intense feelings of sadness and loneliness, but now I could only smile happily at them and wait for my Edward to come to me. They noticed the obvious change in my attitude and smiled at me. They really were the best parents anyone could have.

Upstairs I heard Alice talking to Edward. Apparently she had picked out the hottest first day of school outfit ever, her words not mine. Edward graciously chuckled and accepted the outfit. How could you not love him? Alice squealed in delight at having such an accepting big brother and skipped back to her room to finish getting ready.

Carlisle chuckled, "Well, he makes a fine addition to the family."

"Thank you, Carlisle," Edward said as he walked into the kitchen. I felt a goofy smile light up my face. Then I almost fainted at the sight of him. It really was the hottest first day of school outfit ever. He was wearing a black button down with dark wash jeans; it sounds simple, but the first three buttons were undone, the sleeves were rolled up to show off his tan, muscular biceps, and the jeans rode low on his hips. His gorgeous hair was brushed and looked far too beautiful for words. Add his heart melting smile and dazzling green eyes, and we have a sexual assault waiting to happen. He strolled over to me and wrapped his arms around me; he then gave me the sweetest and most loving kiss a woman could ever experience. The perfect moment was ruined by Alice's scream.

"Emmet, what are you wearing?" Alice screeched. "Geez, why can't you be as docile as Edward." The whole house burst out laughing. A faint blush spread across Edward's cheeks; oh my gosh! I suppressed the urge to jump on him. Edward was blushing and looking absolutely delicious while he did it.

"I'm not docile," Edward pouted. I just couldn't help but kiss him.

"Alright you two, break it up. Edward, you need to eat before your food gets cold.," Esme chided.

Edward went over to her and kissed her cheek, "Thank you, Esme." He sat down and ate his food as he was told. He really was docile. He smiled at me and opened his arms, inviting me to sit on his lap. I definitely wasn't going to turn that down. I curled up in his arms while he ate. Could any moment be more perfect than this? I closed my eyes and listened to his heart. I felt his fingers stroking my hair and purred. I heard Esme and Carlisle giggling, but I ignored them; I was too busy enjoying my Edward. _My Edward._ I would never get tired of that.

I heard a click and opened my eyes to see Alice with a camera, "Alice, really?"

"Oh hush! Look, you'll love it," she danced over to us and showed me the picture. I did love it. I was curled up against Edward chest with my eyes closed and a small smile on my lips, but what I really cared about was the image of Edward stroking my hair and gazing at me adoringly. I felt a smile emerge on my face. "See, I told you," Alice boasted.

I rolled my eyes, "Yeah, okay Alice, it is a lovely picture, and I really love it." I felt Edward chuckle and kiss my head. I rested my head against his heart once again.

"Enough of that you two. Geez, I feel like a pregnant woman," Jasper complained while entering the kitchen. He kissed Alice before continuing, "I don't need all these emotions. If I start sobbing, one of you is being thrown in the river, most likely Bella."

"Hey!" Why me?

"Don't worry, love. I won't let him touch you," Edward whispered into my ear. I melted. God help me, I was putty in his hands. I smiled at him before kissing him.

"Gah, my eyes!" Our moment was once again broken. I was going to kill Emmet. He was wearing a white T-shirt that stretched to cover his buff upper body and jeans. What was he wearing before that set Alice off.

"He was wearing a Hawaiian shirt and swim trunks," Edward explained to me. _Oh… that made sense._

"I am going to go get ready," I said. I kissed Edward and reluctantly got off his lap.

"Bella, can I…" Alice trailed off.

"No Alice, I am choosing my own outfit," she pouted. I dashed up the stairs, and got ready at vampire speed. I had showered and dressed in less than five minutes. I wanted to look nice for Edward, but I refused to dress the short skirts and dresses Alice had gotten me. I wore a pair of nice fitting designer jeans and a lovely deep blue blouse_._ Edward liked to play with my hair, so I brushed it and left it out instead of just simply pulling it into a ponytail. I thought I looked pretty nice without going overboard.

I skipped down the stairs to find Edward waiting for me at the bottom. I eagerly ran into awaiting arms of my Edward. His eyes scanned me from head to toe, and I suddenly felt very self-conscious. _Should I change?_ Before I could ask if I looked weird, he kissed my deeply. I quickly became drunk on the feel, smell, and taste of him.

"You look stunning," he whispered against my lips. I shivered in pleasure and sighed into his mouth when he kissed me again. When we finally broke apart, I felt dizzy and probably had a goofy smile on my face, but I was too happy to care. Just then Rosalie glided down the stairs in a tight, red long sleeve V-neck shirt. We all grabbed our back packs and hopped into the cars. Alice, Jasper, Rosalie, and Emmet road in Emmet's red Jeep, and Edward and I took Carlisle black Mercedes.

We arrived at school ten minutes before the bell rang. When I parked the car, Edward hopped out and walked around to my side to open to the door for me. He was such a gentleman.

"Thank you, Edward. You didn't have to do that," I said as he helped me out of my seat.

"It is part of my courting you," he said and kissed my hand. I couldn't stop the smile from spreading to my face. I fell a little more in love with at that moment. He smiled at me, and I lost myself in his deep green eyes.

"Oh my God, who is that?" I heard an annoying nasal voice; it was none other than Jessica Stanley. A group of other teenage girls were with her, and they were all openly gazing at Edward. They looked like a man in a desert seeing an oasis, thirsty and ready to pounce. What did I say; sexual assault waiting to happen. I growled, wanting to snap every one of their necks.

"Ignore them, love. I'm yours and yours alone," he kissed me right there for the world to see and I surrendered myself to him. The rest of the world melted away as I drowned in Edward. He softly nipped at my bottom lip before sucking on it. I went limp in his arms.

"Could you two tone down the lust a bit?" Jasper's voice brought me out of my Edward induced haze. I blinked trying to clear my head. Only Edward could do this to me. I was pleased to see his eyes looked a bit dazed too; his lips were puffy and red, and I was dying to kiss him again. "You're attracting quite a bit of attention," everyone's eyes were on us. The girls were boiling jealousy. Rosalie, Emmet, and Alice had joined.

It was perfectly normal for people to look at us. Rosalie was more beautiful than a super model with her perfect, wavy blonde hair that feel past her waist and tall, curvy body. Emmet with his muscular physique, dimples, and dark brown curls. Alice had lovely elfin like features that went well with her spiky black hair. Jasper looked like a perfect southern gentleman and was tall with golden curls. I guess becoming a vampire had made me pretty. I had mahaogony colored hair that flowed in waved and curls down to my waist. I had a heart-shaped face, red lips, and subtle curves. It was nothing out of the ordinary, but the students had finally gotten use to us. Now with Edward and his god-like looks, we were once the again the center of attention' or rather he was. My jealousy spiked again. I didn't like the idea of all these girls fawning over him. Edward noticed my pout and kissed it away. I couldn't be mad when he was around, so I would wait awhile.

(Epov)

I kissed Bella goodbye, and Jasper walked with me to get my schedule from the office. I felt the ache in my heart that came from the separation of my mate, but it was a phoenix characteristic, and I took comfort from the fact that Bella wouldn't feel it. The sky was gray and cloudy, but I didn't feel irritated like a normally did in this weather. I was happy to be in the same place as my mate.

We entered the small school office to see a curly red-haired woman with glasses typing on a computer. Apparently she was emailing a friend. When she saw me, however, said friend was quickly forgotten. _Oh my! He is gorgeous! Stop it, Linda. He is half your age._ Not true, I could be her great-great-great-great-great-grandfather, but she didn't need to know that. I was use to the minds of females by now. It was something I had grown used to over the last four-hundred years. It had driven me nearly mad when I had reached maturity, but I learned to cope with it.

"Excuse me, Ms. Cope, this is my new adopted brother, Edward Cullen. We came to get his schedule," Jasper said calmly, but he was laughing inside. _That's quite a bit of lust I feel coming from her, Edward_. I ignored him.

"Hello," I said politely. _Even his voice is attractive._ I cleared my throat; she snapped out of her daze.

"Oh...um, uh, of course," she rifled through her drawers. "Here it is, Edward Cullen third year." She handed me my schedule; her hand was shaking. She wasn't a bad person; she was trying to control herself and not think of me inappropriately; I had to appreciate that. I thanked her and left the office with a very amused Jasper. _AP Latin, Calculus BC, Gym, Lunch, Biology 2 Honors, AP World History, Computer Design, English 2 Honors, Debate. _I remembered taking these many years ago. I had gone to a few high schools before moving on to colleges. I had degrees in Medicine, Law, Business, Science, etc.

"Have you been to high school many times?" Jasper asked me.

"Yes, I've attended high school and college multiple times," I explained to him.

"Good, so you know what you're doing. We have first and fifth period together; you and Rose share seventh period, and you have sixth with Emmet, and second and fourth with Bella. We all have the same lunch. So let's go," we walked to first period. I blocked out the lust filled thoughts of the female students.

First period was easy, I was fluent in Latin as well as many other languages. The teacher was quite impressed with my skills; I knew the language better than he did. Calculus was my favorite so far. Bella and I spent the whole class playing and flirting. I kept poking her leg with my foot, and she tried to be a good student and stay silent, but I managed to make her giggle multiple times. It was the loveliest sound in my world.

The teacher had scolded her, "Ms. Cullen this is math class, not social hour, please pay attention."

"Yes, Mr. Rorick," she had replied politely.

When he had returned to the lesson I said, "It's not social hour, Ms. Cullen; have some self-control." She smacked my arm, but she was smiling. I would do anything for that smile.

I kissed her after I walked her to next class and then went to the gym. She gave me sweet myself that I tucked away in my heart. Gym was easy of course, but the girls often stared at me while we were playing soccer. I scored continuously, and the coach tried to convince me to join the team. I was relieved when it was finally lunch time. My heart ached, and I missed my Bella.

While I was walking to the cafeteria, I was approached by who would be considered as your stereotypical popular mean-girl. She had nice long blonde hair and ice blue eyes. She could be considered pretty if her face wasn't drenched in make-up and her personality wasn't so horrid. She was dressed in a mini jeans skirt that barely covered her upper thighs and a tight V-neck shirt that plunged a little too low. Her cleavage was fully exposed due to a push up bra that was two sizes too small. She looked like a tramp, and I found myself wondering how she didn't freeze to death when she was outside.

She fluttered her eyelashes at me in a way that she thought was seductive, but actually looked like she had something in her eye, "Hi, I'm Lauren. You're the new guy, Edward, right?" Her voice irritated my ears. _My, my he is yummy. He has to be the hottest guy I've ever seen. I wonder how big he is._ She moved too close and pressed her breasts against my arm. I stepped away quickly. She was picturing herself and me rutting in her room. This whole scenario was disgusting.

"I'm sorry, but I have to meet my family, if you'll excuse me," I tried to walk around her, but she pressed herself against me. I tried to calm myself; I didn't want to burn her, at least, I didn't think I did.

_So he wants to play hard to get, okay. I can work with that._ She ran her hands down her thighs and hiked up her skirt an inch. She only had another inch left, "Why don't you come with me. We can do something way more fun than family time," she tried to hush her voice and sound alluring, but I suppressed the urge to cover my ears with my hands. She reminded me of the sirens I had run into when I was flying over the Pacific. Just her looking at me made me feel violated.

"I'd rather not, thank you," my inner phoenix was furious. A female who wasn't my mate had touched me sexually, and I wanted to incinerate her. My flesh felt hot. My flame was heating. I had to calm down. I had underestimated the intensity of the emotions that came with mating. _Why does he keep stepping back? Oooh, maybe he wants to lure me somewhere. _Could this girl not take a hint. I thought it was pretty obvious that I wasn't interested.

I decided to state it clearly, " Lauren, I am already with someone, and I'm not interested. Please leave me alone."

Her face flushed red with rage and embarrassment, "She couldn't possibly compete with me. Isabella Cullen is nothing compared to me. I could give you sex you've only ever dreamed of." I was going to burn this girl. How dare she insult my mate! _Burn her, _my phoenix urged.

"He is not interested, slut! Get out of here before you humiliate yourself more than you already have," thank God for Rosalie._ Looks like your first day isn't going too well, _I fought back my smile. I felt my phoenix begin to calm down. Lauren turned bright red and stomped off. I had forgotten how persistent teenage girls could be.

"Thank you so much, Rosalie. I almost lost it," I thanked her sincerely.

She looked away embarrassed at my candidness, "Yeah, well you're family after all. We've got each other's backs. Now hurry up. Bella is worried." _Oh shoot!_ How long had I made her wait? We finally approached the cafeteria. It wasn't overcrowded like most of the high schools I had been to, but Forks was a small town. It was ice to not be lost in a sea of bodies for once. That was the last thing to run through my mind before I was bombarded with thoughts. _He is so sexy! That's the new guy? He is so hot. Is he single? I heard he turned down Lauren; maybe I can take a shot at him. He has such gorgeous hair. Look at those muscles! Yummy! _This was getting old really fast. I blocked them out as best as I could.

Then I saw my light at the end of the tunnel. Bella was seated at a table with the other Cullens. She looked a little anxious, but a smile lit up her face when she saw me. She got out of her seat, and it looked like she was going to come to me, but Alice held her back. The ache in my heart faded instantly, and I felt my legs carry me to her. Before I knew it, she was wrapped in my arms, and I was inhaling her sweet floral scent.

"I missed you," she whispered into my chest.

I kissed her cold cheek, "I missed you, too, love." We sat down at the small, round table. We were receiving quite a bit of attention. _That bitch! Darn it, he's taken! I am way prettier than her; he'll be mine in no time,_ that thought came from an extremely irritating Jessica Stanley. She had been in my gym class and was one the girl who had been ogling at me. My phoenix flared at that. _Calm, calm_, was my internal chant. Jasper caught my irritation and sent a wave of serenity my way. I gave him a grateful smile, which he returned. Bella had also noticed my aggravation and sent me a concerned look which I quickly kissed away. I pulled her onto my lap, and she cuddled against my chest and rested her head on my heart; my heart that was hers now.

Something was upsetting her; she kept fiddling with her hands. I held one of her cold, dainty hands. The difference was amazing. I kissed every finger on her little hand. She let out a contented sigh and relaxed against my chest.

"What's wrong, love?" I asked as I stroked her hair. I didn't like the thought of her being unhappy.

She stayed silent, and I thought she wasn't going to answer, but then she said, "Alice saw Lauren with you in her visions." She wouldn't look me in the eyes.

I tilted her head up and looked at her eyes. She looked so sad and insecure. I didn't want to have this conversation for the world to see. I got up and guided her to the door. She sent me a questioning look, but followed me silently. When we were outside the building, I made sure no one was around before facing her. She stared at the ground.

"Love, look at me, please," I didn't want her to feel insecure with me. Didn't she know how much I adored her? She glanced at me shyly. I wrapped my arms around her and tugged her to my chest. She came willingly and buried her face in my chest. I didn't want that. I wanted her to look me in the eyes when I said this. I took a small step back. A hurt expression flashed across her face; she had misunderstood.

"Bella, do you honestly think that I would ever look at another woman the way I look at you?"

"Well, I don't think you would cheat on me, but there are so many beautiful women, human and not, who would love to be with you. You could have anyone you wanted, and I can't help but think that the only reason you're with me is because the mating bond that your kind has is keeping you here," she was trembling as she spoke. _Oh my angel, you really don't know my feelings do you?_

"Angel, I love you. I'll say it a million times if you like. I love you and no one else. I absolutely adore you, Bella, and not because of the bond; I love you for you. I have only know you for a few days, but I love how witty and charming you are. I love the shy way you smile when you're embarrassed. I love the way you tuck your hair behind your ear when you're reading, and I adore how kind and loving you are. I could go on and on; I have no problem with complimenting you, but, Bella, you are my mate. You're the one I want to spend forever with. There is not one woman in the world, human or supernatural, who could be more beautiful to me than you are; who could capture my heart the way you have," she looked like she would cry if she could.

I cupped her sweet face between my hands. She let out a little sob. I softly kissed her forehead, her cheeks, and her nose before finally capturing her lips with my own. She leaned into me, and I reveled at how sweet she tasted. Her cold lips moved with my own, and I couldn't get enough of her. She gripped onto my shirt, and moaned when my tongue entered her mouth. I devoured her, and when she moaned against my lips, I lifted her off the ground; she wrapped her legs around my waist and her arms around my neck. She whimpered when she felt our hips meet. Her hips ground against mine as she tried to get closer to me, and I had to stop before I claimed her against the school's brick wall. I reluctantly pulled my lips from hers, and she whimpered in distress. I rested my forehead against hers. We were both panting and after a while our breathing finally calmed.

"Do you still doubt how much I want you?" I asked as I nibbled on her pale, graceful neck.

She whimpered once again, "Edward," she pressed her breasts against my chest, and I held back my groan.

"Do you, love?" I insisted.

"No, I don't doubt you, Edward. I love you; I love you so much," she whimpered into my neck. I held her until she stopped trembling, then I placed her back on her feet, but I kept my arms around her waist, and she rested her hands against my chest; she couldn't put her arms around my neck when we stood like this; I was too tall. "Edward, I want to be a good mate to you. I've never been in a relationship before. I don't know how to act, and I'm terribly insecure. I don't how to be sexy or confident. I'm just boring, insecure, inexperienced Bella."

"That is not true. I think it's adorable how shy you are and as for sexy. I don't believe I've ever wanted a woman as badly I want you. This is my first relationship as well," she looked shocked at this. I couldn't help but chuckle at her expression. "What?" I asked.

"But you're so gorgeous! There must have been tons of women throwing themselves at you."

"There were, but none of them were you. None of them were the woman who I adored with all my heart and wanted to be with forever," I tucked a strand of her hair behind her ear.

"You waited four-hundred years for me?" she asked. Her voice was soft and quiet.

"Yes, and you were more than worth it," she through her arms around me and peppered my chest, neck, and chin with kisses seeing as how she could barely reach my face.

"I am just as inexperienced as you, Bella, but I'm happy about that. I've never wanted to be with anyone else, and I'm happy that you haven't either as selfish as it sounds."

"It's not selfish at all. I'm yours completely and eternally, and you're mine, right?" she asked timidly.

"Completely and eternally," I kissed her sweet lips. The bell rang breaking us apart. Bella pouted, and I resisted the urge to grab her and fly away with her. "We should be going to our next class; we have biology together."

"Okay," she relented, but before we walked to class, she placed a kiss over my heart, her lips lingering. Sparks spread throughout my body; I was so in love with this woman. "I love you," she whispered, voicing my thoughts.

"I love you, too," hand in hand we walked to biology.

**Please review! They help me write faster.**

**Recommendation: **

Resurrection» by TwilightMomofTwo _reviews_

Without Bella's love, I can merely exist. Now that I've lost her, I am bound to wander this earth, alone and unchanging for eternity. - Edward, attempting to be noble, leaves again after the Night of Tears. Will Bella crumble or run after him? Eclipse/AU.  
>Twilight - Fiction Rated: M - English - RomanceHurt/Comfort - Chapters: 17 - Words: 168,353 - Reviews: 944 - Updated: 3-13-12 - Published: 10-14-09 - - Edward/Bella

**It's a great story, Please give it a chance. XOXO**


	8. Chapter 6: Jealousy

**I am so sorry. I will updating like crazy to make up for making you wait for so long. I had writers block and then my life starting going crazy. I had to take a break. I am really, really sorry. I hope this makes up for it.**

Chapter 6: Jealousy (BPOV)

We walked hand in hand, and I couldn't keep the smile off my face. The memory of the way he had held me and kissed dominated every other thought in my head. The things he had whispered in my ear. The urges my body had felt, and still does. We strolled into Biology. Edward stroked the back of my hand with his thumb, and I sighed in contentment, even something as boring as school could be enjoyable with Edward. The rest of the day went by swiftly, and we left school in a very good mood.

"How was school?" Esme greeted us when we entered the house.

"It was… an interesting experience. Very different from all the other times I went to school," Edward replied. He and Rosalie shared a little smile before she went to the garage to tinker with the cars. _What was that about?_ Esme smiled at his response. All the Cullens spread out to do their thing. Alice went upstairs to design clothes, Jasper went to read in the library, Emmet went to play his video games, and Esme tended to her garden. I took Edward's hand and tugged him up the stairs to my room.

We cuddled on the bed for hours and simply talked. That was all, but it felt like so much more. He held me in his arms and stroked my hair. We would share a gentle kiss every now and then, but mostly we shared stories of our pasts and secrets that we had kept hidden. He was lying on the bed, and I was on top of him; my head rested over his heart. He had taken his shirt off and the heat rolling off of his body warmed my cold skin. It was so comforting and relaxing. I hadn't noticed how attached I had gotten to the sound of his heart or the sweet smell of his scent.

"I traveled all over the world. I hadn't found my mate in over four-hundred years, and I had given up hope of ever finding her. I flew anywhere I wanted, and made friends with many other supernaturals. I was a free spirit. I devoted all my time to friends, family, knowledge, and anything that would distract me," Edward had explained to me. He had gone to restages schools, helped poor countries, treated sick patients, and met several types of supernatural creatures. "I told myself that I was enjoying life, but really I was just trying to fill the void of not having a mate." So he knew how lonely I as felt as well. I didn't like that. The thought that he had to suffer the same awful feeling that I had to endure.

"I was so lonely all the time. They would try and comfort me. I would talk to Jasper and Carlisle, but it was never enough. I would see Esme kiss Carlisle or Jasper cuddling with Alice, and I wanted to cry," Edward gently ran his fingers through my hair as I confessed my feelings to him. "I hated that feeling. I kept trying to tell myself to wait and be patient, but I never realized how hard it was to want something so much, but no matter how hard you wished, you never got it. I never yearned for things; I took what I got, and I didn't complain, but I wanted someone to love and who would love me in return."

"You'll never have to feel lonely again, my darling," he gently kissed my forehead. "I am here until you send me away and even then, I would never stop loving you. I would return to your side if you wanted me back."

"I'll never send you away. I love you too much to ever part with you. Just the thought of it scares me," I buried my face into his warm chest. Taking comfort in the way his strong arms tightened around me; that he was real, and he was here with me.

He titled my face upward until my gaze met his, "I'm yours forever, my love. No one could ever take me away." He kissed me, and all I felt was bliss. Every worry left my mind, and I gave into his loving kisses. His hands gently caressed my body. I was drunk on his taste and couldn't get enough it. His scent engulfed my nose, and I moaned when his tongue entered my mouth. _My Edward. I love you. _I never wanted this moment to end. His passionate kisses left me reeling and desperate for more. Our heated kisses eventually slowed down until they were soft and gentle. I safely tucked away every sweet kiss into my heart. I never wanted to forget this feeling. His powerful arms held me so gently. Where he was hard, I was soft, and we fit together perfectly. After what could have been seconds or days, his lips finally left mine, and as much as I wanted to continue kissing him, I behaved and cuddled into his broad chest. I had never been this happy.

We spent the rest of the evening in each other's arms, and when he eventually fell asleep, I traced patterns on his chest and gazed at his beautiful face. He feature were relaxed in sleep, and he looked so perfect, like an angel. His strong jaw; long, dark eyelashes; and soft, luscious lips that were begging to be kissed. This lovely creature was mine, and I was his. It seemed so impossible was someone so magnificent to love me, but for once I didn't worry about being good enough; I just allowed myself to relax in the arms of my sleeping mate.

The days passed by too quickly, and there was never enough time to be with my Edward. We had quickly grown accustomed to having Edward with us. He was adored by all of the Cullens, even Rosalie seemed happy to converse with him. I was often upset with how much I had to share him, but our nights together made up for it. I fell a little more in love with him every time I learned something new about him. I gave me something new to love. He would have pleasant chats with Alice and Jasper. He would exchange stories and knowledge with Carlisle. He helped Esme in her garden. What really surprised me was that he would wrestle with Emmet and always win. There was an extremely obvious difference in strength and I couldn't help but marvel at what an incredible mate I had.

Another shock was how close he and Rosalie were becoming. That made me uncomfortable, though. I would see them sitting side-by-side on the couch, and often Rosalie's head was on his shoulder. I kept telling myself it was no big deal, but as Rosalie became more attached to him, I couldn't help but worry. Rosalie was gorgeous after all, but Edward said that the bond between phoenix mates was unbreakable. Is it weaker because I'm a vampire? All these thoughts were running through my head. I felt jealous and insecure. I felt like I was losing the love I had desperately desired for so long.

**(EPOV)**

Every day with Bella opened up my eyes to just how much I had been missing over the past four centuries. Her loving ways and sweet smile. She couldn't blush, but she would shyly duck her head when she was embarrassed, she wrinkled her nose whenever something didn't appeal to her, the way she tilted her head to the side when she was confused, and when she would nipple on her lip when she was nervous; it was these little things that made me fall for her more and more every day.

The Cullens were a wonderful family as well. I enjoyed spending time with Carlisle and Esme. My parents had died in a war a long time ago with a dragon clan and being with them reminded me of the childhood I wanted. Everyone was inviting and welcoming. Emmet, however, was a little upset about losing to me in wrestling, something that never failed to amuse Jasper. Rosalie was complicated. I found myself bonding with her in ways I hadn't expected. This all started one day when she was working on the cars in the garage, and I had felt like observing.

**Six days ago…**

Bella had gone out with Esme and Alice, and the Cullen men were hunting. The only ones in the house were Rosalie and I, so I went to the garage in search of company.

"Good afternoon, Madam," I bowed my head to her. She was working on what I believed to be her M3 BMW.

She gave me a cheeky smile, "Hello, kind sir. How may I be of service to you?"

I chuckled, "I just wanted to see you work. I've never needed a car because flying seemed so much faster, and I was going to ask you to educate me on these fine machines if you had the time," I leaned against the car.

She beamed; it was clear how delighted she was with my request, "Of course! Come here I'm just boosting the speed and cleaning engine. It's pretty basic; I'm sure you'll catch on in no time." She continued to list off some facts on cars, and I found myself being truly intrigued by her words. She showed how to change tires, toon engines, and change the oil. A few hours later, I was changing the oil in Emmet's jeep.

"You catch on fast. You did everything perfectly," her face lit up. It was nice to see her so cheerful, like a child on Christmas morning. She was quite charming when she wasn't trying to be frigid.

"Well, I had an excellent teacher," she beamed at me once again. "You are very talented, Rosalie. I'm very impressed, and grateful to your wonderful teaching."

"Yes, well no one really likes helping with the cars so it's nice to have company," she whipped her grease smeared hands on a rag. She was a very beautiful woman, but she seemed like she was constantly in pain whenever I was around her. I found myself asking.

"Rosalie, may I ask how you came to be a vampire?" she stiffened. "You don't have to obviously. Feel free to shout at me to mind my own business. I know it is a personal question," I continued. I didn't want to overstep my boundaries.

"It's kind of hard to yell 'bug off' when you're being so courteous about it so…" she trailed off. "You're a mind reader right? Could I just show it to you instead of speaking it out loud? I don't really like talking about it," she looked small and uncomfortable. Was it truly so awful?

"Of course, whatever is easiest for you." Images flashed through my mind of a blue-eyed human Rosalie, her pampered life and her extravagant beauty, her jealousy towards her friend for her happily married life and beautiful baby, her delight for her engagement towards Royce Kings, a very wealthy and popular man, and finally the feelings of horror, pain, and betrayal when he and his rotten friends raped in the streets. The despair she had felt. No matter how much she screamed, help never came. How dare them, the vile creatures! I would have torn them apart had she not killed them years ago.

"They just took turns one after another until they were done with me, and then they left me to die in the street. I wanted to die so badly, but Carlisle smelled my blood and 'saved' me," the bitterness was obvious in her tone. She looked like she would cry if she were able. "I was miserable, but I found Emmet being attacked by a bear only a few years later. Things got better then, but I don't know if I'll ever get over it."

"Rosalie, you're holding on to a painful past; that's why you can't be happy now." She glared at me; fire was dancing in her golden eyes, but I could hear her mind. She knew I was right and that was why she was furious.

"What do you know? You think that it's easy to get over it? It's not! I killed every one of those bastards and if I did it over again a hundred times it wouldn't be enough! All I wanted was a husband to love me and my own little baby. That's all! It's not fair. Humans don't know how lucky they are! Teenagers are getting knocked up every day so they get abortions. They don't know how lucky they are… they don't know," she fell to the floor, sobbing.

I wrapped my arms around her, "I know it hurts, Rose, but you are lucky too. You have a husband who loves you and a family who adores you, even if you can't have a baby, you have something that many humans don't. I'm not saying you'll heal with just the flick of a wrist, but if you keep holding on to that regret, you'll never be happy. Emmet won't be either."

That surprised her, "What do you mean?" She looked up at me. Her head was resting on my chest and her breathing was harsh.

"He may act foolish, but he isn't stupid. I've heard him thinking about it every once in a while. He knows that you are in pain, and that he can't do anything to make it better. All he can do is love with all his heart and try to put a smile on your face; that's one of the reasons he jokes around so much. He just wants you to smile."

"I never thought about that," she said softly.

"He's hunting bears a few miles away. Feel free to join him," I nudged her towards the door.

She smiled at me, a real smile not marred by pain or anger, "Thank you, Edward. You're pretty amazing. I can see why Bella loves you so much." With that she dashed out the door fully focused on kissing the life out of Emmet and spending the weekend alone with him. I stopped listening after that. Emmet and Rosalie didn't return for four days.

Rosalie and I had been talking quite frequently after that. I felt a bond with her that I hadn't felt with the other Cullens. She and Emmet seemed much happier, and everyone noticed except Bella, which was a bit odd. She seemed to be avoiding me, and she would always to for long runs when it time for me to sleep. I tried to talk to her on numerous occasions, but I failed every time. She would hastily leave whenever I entered the room, and she hadn't been spending the nights with me. Had I done something wrong?

"Rosalie, do you think I have been an awful mate to Bella?" I asked. We were sitting on the porch swing in the back of the house. It was late morning and the sun made my skin glow and Rose's skin shimmer.

"What are you talking about?" She asked me with a surprised look on her face. "You're a very wonderful and attentive mate, Edward. Why would you think that?"

"Bella has been avoiding me lately. I fear I have done something to offend her, and I can't apologize because she always leaves when I try to approach her. I don't know what to do, Rose," I confessed. I was losing her. I had searched for her for so long, and I had managed to ruin it in such a short amount of time. Later I changed into my phoenix form and flew over the forest. I cleared my mind of all human thoughts and only instinct filled my mind. I was the phoenix, an animal, and I allowed all my worries to leave my mind.

**(BPOV)**

"Bella, can we talk?" Rosalie asked me as she knocked on my door. Great, just what I needed.

"Come in," I answered reluctantly. "What's up, Rose?" She gracefully glided to my bed. Her hips swished from side to side, and I hated myself and her because of my envy. She was so beautiful and confident, and she had a loving mate. Hell, Rose could have any guy she wanted. Why did it have to be my Edward?

"Bella, this is going to be intrusive no matter how I word it so I am going to be frank. It has to do with Edward." No, oh God no. Please don't say you're in love with him. "Has Edward done something to offend you or hurt you in any way?"

That surprised me. So what, she is going to try and rub it in my face? "He hasn't done anything to hurt me except flirt with you!" I tried to get myself under control, but I really wanted to hit Rosalie.

Her eyes widened innocently, and I hated her even more. "What are you talking about?"

"Don't act innocent. I see you two cuddled together and whispering. I'm not stupid, Rosalie, it's obvious how much you guys care about each other, but if he's happy with you, then I have no say I the matter, do I?" I couldn't stop my voice from shaking. My throat was clogged, and I was pretty sure I was experiencing the vampire equivalent to sobbing. I couldn't kid myself. I was no competition for Rose, and I had known that it was only matter of time before Edward found someone better, but I hadn't thought it would be so soon or with Rosalie.

Rose chuckled, "Bella, you've got it all wrong. Edward absolutely adores you. He is head over heels. When you see us huddled together, he is telling me about how wonderful you are. He tells me stories about all the places he has visited, and that he wants to take you to them and share all his memories with you. He wants you to meet his family and his friends. He wants to form the mating bond that phoenixes share with their mates with _you._ He only wants to be with you, Bella."

"But, I thought-"

"You thought wrong, Idiot! This whole time Edward has been beside himself with worry because he was terrified that he hurt you, and that's why you've been avoiding him."

I wanted to slap myself. _Edward, I'm so sorry. It wasn't your fault. I'm so stupid. _I have to find him. I have to apologize and tell him how much I love him. "Rose, do you know where he is? I need to find him. I've been so stupid, and I need to see him. I need to apologize."

"Yes, you do." She said sassily and for once, I didn't mind. "He went for a run, or should I say fly, in the woods." I darted off the bed. "Bella wait!" I turned to face Rosalie.

Her face was serious and earnest, "Bella, Edward has waited four hundred years for you. He loves you with all his heart and is terrified of hurting you. Please don't clam up on him. Please talk to him when you are troubled. You could ruin your relationship if you don't. It was Edward who taught me that."

"Thank you, Rose." I felt for the first time that we could actually be sisters. I darted into the woods to find my beloved. I when I found him I will do whatever it takes to earn his forgiveness.

I'll Always Be With You» by LovelyinLavender

Bella and Charlie move to Chicago and into a very old house, but there's something different about this place. What if Edward had died in 1918, and what if he never really left his former home? Will romance develop? M for future lemons, usual pairings.

**It's a sweet story. Give it a chance. **


	9. Chapter 7: Mating Bond

**Hey guy this is my second update this week. Cheers! I'm trying to make up for neglecting you. This is where the lemons begin just a warning. Also I've noticed many errors in my writing. Sorry guys, but I don't have a beta so please bear with me. Anyway enjoy and please review. xoxo **

**P.S. This is my first time writing a lemon so tell me if you love it or hate it.**

Chapter 7: Mating Bond (Epov)

I felt the wind below my wings, and the breeze ruffling my feathers. My whole body was relaxed as I gave into my inner beast.

"Edward!" The sound of human voice roused me from my meditated state. "Edward, where are you? Edward, please! It's Bella. I need to talk to you! Edward!" It was Bella. She was calling for me. I landed immediately and slipped on the jeans that I had placed in a small pack that I had attached to my leg. I quickly followed Bella's voice until we stood face to face. She was panting for some odd reason and her eyes. They were glazed as if she had been crying.

"Love, were you crying?" I asked. The thought was like a dagger in my heart. Was I the reason for her sadness? Had I hurt her to the point of tears? I stepped forward to caress her cheek, but Thought better of it. I didn't have the right to touch such a wonderful creature when I had hurt her so badly. She surprised me by grabbing my hand and holding it to her chest. She placed it on her silent heart and looked at me with a sorrowful gaze.

"Edward, I am so sorry." She began, "I am so sorry for avoiding you and hurting you and making it seem like you had done something wrong. I was petty and jealous and childish, and I can't tell you just how sorry I am, but I love you more than anything and I'll do whatever takes for you to forgive me" She was crying at the end of her apology, and I was speechless. I was still trying to comprehend the words that had flowed from her lips. She bowed her head, "Please say something," she whispered. Her voice trembled, and her eyes were shut. I snapped out of my daze, unable to resist the urge to comfort my distressed mate.

I pulled her into my arms and kissed the top of her head. I inhaled her sweet scent and reveled in the feeling of her body against mine. "Bella, love, what on earth are you apologizing for? You haven't done anything wrong."

She cried into my chest. "Yes I have. I was jealous of all the time you were spending with Rose, and I thought you had fallen for her. That's why I've been avoiding you."

I almost couldn't believe my ears. My mate was weeping into my chest because she had believed that I had fallen for another woman. I had been neglecting her. "Darling, why would you think that I could love anyone but you? Have I not showed how much I love you? Have I not been attentive enough or have I-"

"Edward, no, no." She shook her head at me, "You're perfect and wonderful and the best mate I could ever ask for. I was the one who was wrong. I was stupid and jealous, and I let my lack of confidence get the best of me. This is in no way, shape, or form your fault. It's entirely mine, and I am so sorry." Oh, Bella. My sweet, silly Bella.

I cupped her lovely face in my hands and rested my forehead against hers. I gazed at her beautiful golden eyes. "Bella, you don't have to apologize to me. There is nothing to forgive. You felt insecure and scared. I feel that way also. You have no idea just how deeply in love with you I am, and I worry constantly if I am doing something wrong in our relationship, but if you ever feel insecure, or if you feel neglected, please come to me. We'll talk about like equals. That's the thing about mates. We share our feelings, both the good and the bad, and we support and comfort each other. Don't be afraid to talk to me love. I won't judge you or laugh at you, so please don't push me away. Don't lock me out. Promise me."

She nodded her head, "I promise. I love you." She kissed my hands that were still cradling her face.

"As I love you." I kissed her sweet lips. She melted into my chest, and I felt only bliss as I kissed my mate. The yearning in my body quickly became too much, and I had to pull away before I lost control.

Bella gazed at me with a dazed look on her face, "What's wrong? Why did you pull away?" She leaned to kiss me again. I stepped away. She looked at me with a hurt expression that sent tore my heart. Damn it! Curse my phoenix!

"Bella, please don't misunderstand, sweetheart. I want to kiss you so badly, but my body has other ideas. I need to gain control of myself." It was embarrassing to reveal this to her.

"I don't understand." I desperately didn't want to have this conversation in the woods.

I grabbed her hand, "Follow me. Let's talk somewhere else." She followed me without question as we ran through the forest. I felt a spark of happiness that she trusted me so much.

I ran with her to our meadow. The place where we first met. It was just as beautiful as the last time. The sun was high in the sky and it shined its magnificent golden light on the flowers and grass. It was a sea of greens, blues, pinks, reds, yellows, and purples. Bella eagerly ran to the flowers and danced in the sunlight. Her skin sparkled like diamonds, and her hair swayed in the wind. I had never seen anything more beautiful.

Before I could stop myself, I wrapped her in my arms and kissed her passionately. I wanted so badly to take her. To claim her as mine right then and there. I was lost in ecstasy. My tongue tangled with hers, and my hands slipped up the back of her shirt to caress her smooth skin. She moaned against my lips and pressed her body against mine. The delicious sound almost drove me mad. I summoned every ounce of my will power and released her.

"Bella, I need to explain something to you, but it might be a bit difficult to understand," she nodded her head in understanding, her gaze trusting and loving as she gazed at me. "Well, you know how mating for phoenixes is instantaneous. We fall in love at first sight, and in order to fully accept and claim each other as mates, we form bonds. The way we do this is what human would call love making." I checked her expression. I didn't want to overwhelm her.

"So we aren't true mates because we haven't made love?" she ducked her head in embarrassment. Her voice was cloaked in sadness and wanted to flog myself. I was doing an awful job at explaining this.

"No, Bella, we are true mates; don't misunderstand. We just haven't formed our bond yet, and the reason why I can't touch or kiss you for very long is because my phoenix wants me to claim you. It is my races instinct to bond as quickly as possible. Our bodies constantly call for one another's, and if we wait too long, our instincts begin to overpower us."

"So if we don't make love, you're phoenix will take over?" she asked uncertainly.

"No, I can control it, but it is difficult to be around you because of the yearning. It resembles pain, but is more uncomfortable than painful." She nervously nibbled on her lip. It looked so supple and rosy. I felt white hot desire flash through my body and quenched just as quickly as it came. I already felt like a brute for letting my instinct almost overpower. I didn't need to attack Bella and make myself seem even more volatile.

Bella took a step towards me and placed her small hand over my heart. She looked up to me shyly, "So, if we made love now, then you wouldn't be in pain anymore?" She looked so adorable as she gazed at me and I couldn't help but caress her smooth cheek.

Bella, she was too sweet for her own good, "Sweetheart, I don't want our first time together to be because of my discomfort. I'll wait until you are ready."

"What if I am ready, Edward? I want to be with you in every way. I swear to you that I don't feel pressured by you. I truly want to be your mate in every way, and I want to share that with you. I want to make love with you, Edward. Right here, right now. I've been yearning for you too." She wrapped her arms around my chest and cuddled into my chest. My arms involuntarily encased her small frame. "Would you make love to me, Edward, please?" She lifted her head off of my chest and looked me in the eyes. She looked so vulnerable and insecure. I realized how hard this was for her. To bare herself completely to me and fearing that I would reject her. How could anyone refuse her when she looked at them with her doe eyes and angelic face?

"Do you honestly believe I could say no to that request, Isabella? You really underestimate my feelings." I kissed her cold lips and reveled at the sparks that ran through my body. "Or you overestimate my self-control." I kissed her once more. "Are you sure, Love? I can wait-"

She pressed her little finger against my lips, silencing me, "I'm sure, Edward. Please make love to me, right here and right now."

She ran her hands through my hair. Her eyes silently pleaded with me to not reject her, and in that instant, I lost all my control. I kissed her passionately, deeply. I ravished her lips, and she returned every one of my desperate kisses. She whimpered as my tongue entered her mouth, and she wrapped her lovely legs around my waist. Her reactions to my touch drove me mad. Her sounds filled my body with desire, and her supple body pressed against mine made me feel practically drunk with lust. I gently laid her onto the grass and settled between her legs. Her arms wrapped around my neck as I kissed her neck. I suckled on her cold, delicious neck. She moaned and mewled beneath me, and I felt my phoenix rejoice at the sight of my mate before me, ready and wanting. Her lips looked red and thoroughly kissed, her eyes were clouded and dazed, and her mahogany hair spread beautifully out on the grass. She looked so exquisite surrounded by all the flowers. She truly was my angel.

"I love you," I whispered into her ear. Our love making wouldn't just be about lust. I would show her just how much I loved and cherished her.

"I love you, too. I love you so much, Edward," I would never tire of hearing her say those word. The three words I had been waiting four hundred years for. My lips found hers once again and she moaned into our kiss. I moaned at the taste of her. She was delicious, and I gorged myself on the taste of her sweet lips.

My hands traveled up her shirt, "May I?" I asked hesitantly. I didn't want to push her too fast. She nodded her head shyly. I slipped the white fabric off of her and gazed at the sight of her chest, clad in only a lacy blue bra.

**(BPOV)**

I quickly covered my chest with my arms and shut my eyes. I'm so stupid. I'm obviously not very voluptuous. What was I thinking letting Edward remove my shirt?

"Bella, love, you're perfect. Don't hide yourself from me, please." I opened my eyes to see him gazing at me. "You're beautiful, love." He moved my arms and kissed over my heart. All my doubts and insecurity left my mind as my eyes met his. He looked at me like I was something precious, like I was the most gorgeous woman in the world, and as he kissed me and caressed me, I felt beautiful. He touched me so softly and kissed me so gently; it was impossible to feel scared. I felt giddy and excited, but I no longer felt nervous or insecure. I was here about to make love to my mate. My wonderful mate who loved me, he loved me.

"You love me?" I whispered against his lips. They felt so soft and warm against my own.

"You know I do, and I always will," he whispered back. He unfastened my bra, and before I could even think of covering myself again, he cradled my face in his hand. I stared into his eyes, the most beautiful, bright shade of green ever created. He peppered my face with kisses and trailed down my neck and towards my chest. His chest was also bare, and my hands eagerly explored the golden expanse of muscle. His skin was smooth and hard under my hands. He was also very warm, and I pressed myself to him as I could possibly get, trying to soak up as much as his delicious warmth as possible. His lips reached my breasts, and he softly suckled on my nipple.

"Mmm, you're so soft," he whispered against the berry colored flesh. He gently blew on it, and I felt it harden. I moaned and whimpered at the amazing sensations. His warm tongue swirled around my nipple, and his hand softly groped my other breast. I felt heat between my legs and wantonly ground my hips against his and mewled in delight when I felt his clothed member rub against me. Desire coursed through me, and my body felt incredibly hot, not just because of my lust, but also because of Edward's body heat. It was a wonderful feeling. I groaned in disappointment when Edward's lips released my breast, but it quickly became a groan of pleasure as he switched to the other. His hands traveled down to my jeans, and he slowly began to unbutton them. He gently slid them off my legs, all the while looking at me for any sign of discomfort. I nodded my head at him. I trusted him completely. I wouldn't doubt him anymore.

He crawled back between my legs and ran his hands down my hips, thighs, calves. My breathing was unnecessarily hard, but I couldn't help my reaction. He then slipped off my blue panties, and I was completely naked before him. No man had ever seen me completely bare before, and normally I would have felt completely embarrassed, but Edward looked at me like I was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen. His gaze was heated but loving. My body felt warm and could feel my wetness between my legs. My arousal grew as he continued his trail of kisses down my body. He dipped his tongue into my belly button, and I giggled at the ticklish feeling. He gazed at me adoringly before continuing his journey. My breathing got louder the closer he got to my center. He kissed my hips and gently nibbled on my inner thighs, and I felt like I was losing my mind.

"Edward, please," I pleaded for I don't know what.

"Please what, love?" he continued to torture me by kissing and nibbling everywhere except where I desperately wanted him. He then please blew his warm breath against me, and I squealed.

"Edward!" I bucked my hips, desperate for him to touch me. He took mercy on me and licked up my slit. "Oh! Ahh, Edward!" I panted beneath him. He softly probed me with his tongue, and I squirmed trying to get closer. His tongue entered me, and I screamed in ecstasy.

"You taste delicious, love. Sweeter than anything I've ever tasted," he thrust his tongue even deeper inside me.

"Ahh! Edward! Edward!" I screamed and wreathed beneath him. I tossed my head from side to side. I was going insane with pleasure. I made sounds that I had never made before in my life, and they only seemed to make Edward even more enthusiastic. The sensations were so overwhelming. My hand tangled in his silky hair, and I didn't know if I should press him against me or push him away. Every thought flew out of my head as my hips bucked eagerly towards his mouth. Sometimes his tongue was soft and probing, other times he was ravishing me. Then he sucked on my clit, and I felt like I could faint from how amazing it felt. My body tingled all over, and I could feel a tightening in my abdomen. "Edward, mmm, Edward, please, ah, stop. Edward stop!"

He immediately removed himself from me; concern overpowered the desire in his eyes, "Am I hurting you, love?"

"No, Edward, please don't make me wait any longer. I need you now, please." I felt an ache deep inside me, and I knew that it was for him. He crawled up my body and kissed me softly. My arms wrapped around his neck, and I could taste myself on his tongue. _Oh God! _I whimpered against his lips and bucked my hips into his. "Please," I whispered against his lips. I felt like I was going to burst into tears. I needed him so badly. Every part of me screamed for him: body, mind, and soul. "Edward, please," my desperation was obvious in my voice. It sounded high and weak.

His gorgeous emerald eyes looked into my brown ones, and his hands slowly stroked my hair, "You're sure, love? You're ready? It's fine if you say no; I promise I understand."

My sweet, beautiful, loving Edward, "I'm ready. Edward, I love you, and I want to be yours, completely yours, forever."

"I love too, Bella, but if I hurt you, just tell me, and I'll stop, okay?"

"I promise, but I don't need to," I loved him all the more for being so worried about me. He really cared about me; he loved me. He slipped off his jeans, and we were completely exposed to each other. He was large and hard, and for an instant I feared he wouldn't fit inside me, but I squashed the irrational fear before I could ruin this wonderful moment. My eyes devoured every inch of exposed golden skin. He was the most beautiful man I had ever seen. His muscles were smooth and hard under my hands, and I could feel the heat and power radiating from his body. His flaming hair danced in the breeze, and his eyes sparkled. He looked like a god, and a part of me still couldn't believe that he was mine.

He positioned himself between my legs, but before he entered me he threaded his fingers through mine and kissed our entwined hands. My cold heart melted at the sight. He kept his eyes locked on mine, looking for any signs that said I wanted to stop. I nodded my head to let him know I was all right. He entered me slowly and gently at first, and then when he reached my barrier he thrusted completely into me, and I couldn't help but gasp as I was flooded with sensations.

He kissed my cheek and whispered in my ear, "I love you, and I'm sorry for hurting you." I buried my face in his neck and took deep breaths. He remained still inside, not moving an inch. I felt a tiny twinge of pain, but it was incredibly insignificant compared to everything else I was feeling and was fading rather quickly. The most overpowering feeling was the warmth. My body stretched to occupy him, and he felt hot inside me. I felt like heat was scorching every inch of me, but instead of pain, I felt a pleasure far more intense than I had ever been before. It was as if Edward's flames were filling me. "Bella, are you alright? Should I stop?"

"No, Edward. It feels amazing. Please don't stop." He gently thrusted in and out of me, and I couldn't stop the moans that escaped from my mouth.

"Love, you feel wonderful," he groaned. "You're so tight" He started thrusting even harder, and the burning flames inside me felt even hotter. I could feel the strength of his body, and I felt so delicate in his arms. He warm, strong arms that clasped tightly me to his broad chest

"Ahh, Edward, more please! Harder!" He was thrusting so deep, and my whimpers and moans increased in volume. His velvet voice softly whispered my name over and over. I was sobbing into his neck as the flames grew hotter. It wasn't pain, just the opposite; it was the most marvelous feeling I had ever experienced, but suddenly my mind and heart were overcome by emotions; my heart felt like it was going to burst. Edward seemed to understand this and crooned 'I love you' to me and gently stroked my hair. I felt the love that Edward had for me, I felt his yearning for his mate over the past four centuries, and I felt his fears of hurting me or driving me away. I felt it all, and more. As he moved within me, he caressed my body and lovingly and passionately kissed my lips.

"Come with me, love. Let's come together," he whispered into my ear. The flames inside me became an inferno, and my lower abdomen was tightening even more. I was so close. I clung to Edward as if my life depended on it, and soon I was screaming his name. He groaned in ear, "Mmm, Bella, I'm- I'm coming, love."

"Me too, ahh, Edward, Edward, Edward!" I chanted his name like a prayer. He claimed my lips with his and held me tightly in his arms. The flames consumed us, and we came together. My orgasm tore through me, and I screamed Edward's name one last time as he released inside me, yelling my name as well.

Afterwards we lay panting against one another. He was still inside me, and I never wanted him to come out. I enjoyed the feeling of his warmth against my skin. He peppered my face and neck with sweet kisses that I happily returned. My body tingled all over, and my body felt languid and relaxed. I was absolutely blissful. Women always said that their first time was awful because it hurt so much, or because the guys never cared enough to be gentle, but Edward was wonderful. He was loving and gentle, and I couldn't have asked for my first time to be any more perfect.

"Thank you," I cooed to him. I was on top of him, and my head rested on his chest while he softly ran his fingers through my hair.

"I believe I should be thanking you, my love," he responded. He held my hand in his and kissed each one of my fingers.

I raised my head off of his chest so I could see his face. I trailed my fingers along his jaw. He was so handsome. "Edward I never imagined that anything could feel so wonderful. It really was perfect in every way and I'll remember it forever," he traced my lips with his index finger before kissing me. He rolled us so that I was beneath him once again. I felt him harden inside me, and I moaned into our kiss.

"It was wonderful for me as well, darling," he kissed my lips once again. My heart danced in my chest when he called me darling. I loved when he called me love or sweetheart or any sweet, little nicknames. "There is something else I need to tell you about mating."

"What is it?" I would do anything if it meant I could be closer to him.

"I need to mark you, love," he said a bit reluctantly.

"What do mean mark me?"

"I will use my flame to put a burn on your skin, and it could be any place you choose. The burn will then appear on my skin in the same place and will seal our bond. The burn won't be visible at all times. It will only appear when your emotions are intense, like when we're making love for example."

That sounded romantic in a way, "Okay. Go ahead."

"You're sure?" He was so protective, but I could help but find it endearing.

"Absolutely," I wanted this. I wanted to be his in every way.

"Where would you like it? It's nothing big; it will just look like a small swirl."

"Could you put it over my heart. If it's related to our bond, then I would like to have it over my heart," he smiled adoringly at me before placing a kiss on the spot. He then took a deep breath, I felt a shift in his emotions.

His eyes darkened until they were black, and his skin grew hotter. Then suddenly golden spirals and swirls appeared on his skin. They looked almost like tattoos except they shimmered like silk ribbons. There was no pattern, just intricate line swirling together; it one of the most beautiful things I had ever seen. Edward placed his index finger on the spot that he had just kissed and traced a small swirl on my skin. I gasped when the feeling hit me. I had expected pain. He had said it was a burn after all, but I didn't expect the blissful ecstasy that made my toes curls. I purred Edward's name in delight. When he had finished, he pulled away, and not five seconds later I saw a flash, and the same small golden swirl appeared over his heart. I traced my finger over his mark, and I was pleasantly surprised when he moaned.

"Does it feels good?" I asked as I continued to trace the spiral.

He smiled at me before tracing my own, "You tell me."

"Oh!" I started purring again. It was complete bliss. My skin felt so sensitive to his warm touch. "That feels nice." I continued purring. Edward chuckled before kissing my mark; I pouted when he pulled away.

"You look adorable," he kissed both of my cheeks before placing his lips on mine. We both moaned into the kiss. His arms wrapped around my waist while my hands cupped his face. He hardened inside me and I mewled and ground my hips against his. He groaned before releasing my lips. He then slipped out of me, and I swear I wanted to cry. My body felt cold and empty, and I desperately wanted him back. I whimpered in disappointment.

"Bella, sweetheart, I want to stay here with you, but we should be getting back. The others are probably worried," he was right of course. The sun looked like it was going to set any second now. That didn't mean I had to like it.

"I don't want to go back. I want to stay here with you.," I whined and pouted like a little girl, but I didn't care.

Edward chuckled and kissed my pouting lips, "Adorable. Would you come back if I carried you?" My face instantly lit up. I nodded my head, he laughed. It was the most beautiful sound. We got dressed, and Edward scooped me up into his arms and ran holding me bridal style back to the house.

I had never felt happier than I did in that moment, and I couldn't believe that had spent those days avoiding him when I could have been spending precious time with him. All that time he had been silently suffering from our mating bond or lack of, and I had been petty and selfish. I vowed to never let that happen again. I was going to treasure Edward and every minute I spent with him.

**Recommendations:**

Losing Hope» by rscianatico

After Bella's truck breaks down, she ventures into what seems like an abandoned house to use a phone. There, she finds a broken Edward who has been hurt and abused. Will she bring him home? Or will someone stop her? All Human.

**It's such a sad story but it's also really sweet. Please give it a try.**

**Reviews make me write faster. The button is even bigger now and bright blue so you can't miss it. XOXO Love, yours truly.**


	10. Chapter 8:Werewolves

**I'm updating for the third time this week. My brain feels like mush. Once again, I apologize for errors; there is no beta. By the way, I keep forgetting my disclaimer. Love you guys. Keep the reviews coming. Thank you to all those who have reviewed. Virtual Hugs. Enjoy.**

**P.S. From now on my vampires can cry.**

**Declaimer: I don't own Twilight. I just wish I did, well at least Edward.**

Chapter 8: Werewolves (BPOV)

Once we had entered the house, Edward gently set me in my feet, but seeing as I had no desire to let him go, I immediately wrapped my arms around him. He chuckled and kissed the top of my head. He returned my hug, and I purred against his chest.

Then I pulled away in panic, "Edward, you didn't eat today! You must be starving!" Oh, what if he fainted from lack of nourishment!

Edward calmed my mini panic attack, "Love, I was in the sun all day so I absorbed a lot of energy. Solar powered remember? I don't need to eat today."

"Oh, that's good," I put my hand over my heart then I remembered. "Edward my mark is gone. So is yours," I said after looking at his chest.

"It only appears when our emotions are intense," he cupped my face in his hands and kissed me deeply. I was surprised, but I didn't complain. I whimpered when he pulled away. He traced his finger over my heart, and when I looked, my spiral was there, and so was his. They faded again after a while. "They're gone again," I said sadly.

"Don't worry, love. They'll be back again soon. I'll make sure of that.," he whispered into my ear. His velvet voice was seductive and enticing, and I melted into him, allowing him to claim my lips once again.

"Edward, Bella, you two are finally back. Oh, sorry. I didn't mean to interrupt," Esme said bashfully as she caught us in our intimate embrace. I buried my face into Edward's chest while he charmingly greeted Esme.

"It's no problem, Esme. You wanted to tell me something?" Edward inquired.

"Yes, Carlisle is eager for your nightly idea exchange," she chuckled. "I swear you are his favorite part of the day."

Edward's chest rumbled as he chuckled, "Well, I do enjoy our talks as well. It's nice to be able to exchange stories. He is in his study, correct?"

"Yes, dear." I pouted. I didn't want Edward to leave. _Esme wants the excuse to talk to you, love. Don't worry, you'll be back in my arms before you know it._ My jaw dropped, and I openly gaped at Edward. He chuckled at my expression. I had just heard Edward's voice in my head.

_Surprised?_

I wanted to give it a try. _We can talk to each other mentally?_

_Yes. It's part of our bonding. I'll explain it better later. Carlisle is waiting for me, and Esme wants to talk to you. _He gave me a goodbye kiss and left the room. I missed him the second he was out of my sight.

"Bella, dear, could I have word?" Esme asked.

"Of course, Mom. What is it?" We sat down on the couches in the living room.

"Well, I'm sorry if you find this intrusive, but I consider you my daughter so I would like to ask, what exactly did you and Edward do today?" My face would have been bright red if I was human.

"Is it that noticeable?" Did I have 'I'm not a virgin anymore' written on my forehead?

"Well, to me who has known you for decades, I could tell that you are happier, and that your love for Edward is a bit stronger now. Also, your rumbled hair and clothes, and Edward's lack of shirt was also a big hint."

I hid my face in my hands, "God, this is embarrassing."

Esme giggled, "We don't have to talk about it if you don't want to, but I would like to hear about my daughter's first time."

"Well, I do think of you as a mother, Esme. Honestly, it was wonderful. He was so loving and gentle, and even now I miss him and just want to kiss him and never let go. He's amazing Esme. I can't even begin to describe just how magical it was." Oh great, I was going to cry for the umpteenth time today.

"That's wonderful, dear. You've been alone for so long, and I could tell that you were hurting more than you let on. I'm so glad that you and Edward found each other. I've never seen a more perfect couple."

I couldn't help but smile at her words, "Thanks Mom."

"Now from a girly point of view, was he good?"

"Oh my God, Esme!" I squealed and hit her with the cushion. We giggled on the couch chatting until well after midnight. I told her about how gorgeous Edward was, and she scarred my mind with stories of her and Carlisle's escapades.

"By the way, Esme where is everyone? I don't hear Alice, Rose, or the boys."

"Oh, they all decided to spent the night somewhere. There are probably at some hotel in Portland or Seattle," she rolled her eyes but smiled fondly at the thought of her adopted children.

Suddenly, Edward's lovely voice filled my mind, _I'm heading up to bed now, love. Would you like to join me, or are you two still chatting?_

_I'll come up now, baby. _I hopped up from the couch, eager to be with him again. "Excuse me, Esme. I'm going to join Edward for the night."

"Good night, dear." I kissed her cheek before racing upstairs. I was greeted by a very cozy looking Edward. He was sitting at the foot of the bed drying his hair with a towel. He was shirtless seeing as he never slept in a shirt, something I was very grateful for, and wearing a pair of gray pajama pants. He seemed to have just finished taking a shower. I sat next to him on the bed.

"Do you need help, baby?" I asked. He looked like he was struggling.

"Yes, it is usually pretty easy to handle, but it's aggravating me today. I need to cut soon," I wanted to faint when he said that. He wanted to cut his beautiful flaming hair?

"No, don't cut it. I love your hair."

"Don't worry, love. Even if I did cut it, it would be back to this length in two months, but it stops growing once it gets this long, so I won't cut it if you like it that much, but there are times when it exceeds this length and goes down to my knees, and if it does that, then I am cutting it."

"Fine, but only if it reaches your knees," I was satisfied with our agreement and went to get a brush. I sat down on my knees behind him on the bed and began to brush his silky mane. He relaxed at my touch and allowed me to brush out the tangles. His hair was so lovely and soft.

"Sweetheart, I'm going to fall asleep if you don't stop now," he said drowsily.

I giggled, "Sorry, baby." I kissed his cheek. "All done."

"Now it's your turn," he took the brush from me and pulled me onto his lap. He then began to gently brush through my tangled mass of hair. I could see why he almost fell asleep. The feeling was so relaxing and I was purring not even a minute later. Edward chuckled behind me and kissed my head. "Ready for to join me in bed?"

"Yes, baby. Thank you, that felt really nice," I turned in his lap so that I straddled his waist. He looked at me his eyes dancing and a small smile in his lips. "What do I have something on my face?"

"No, but I noticed that you've been calling baby."

"Does it annoy you?" I really had called him that a lot tonight. I didn't even think that it might have bothered him.

"I love it, really. I can see why you look so delighted when I call you pet names," he kissed my forehead.

"Come on, bedtime for Edward. You must be tired," I tugged him up to the top of the bed. He chuckled, but humored me and got under the covers without complaint. Why couldn't all men be like him? "Alice was right, you are docile," I couldn't resist teasing him.

"I am not docile," he pouted. He was so freaking cute! I jumped on him and peppered his face with kisses.

"Okay, okay I love you too," he laughed as I attacked him. I giggled against his lips. I changed out of my clothes and into the one of his shirts. He turned off the lamp, and I crawled under the covers with him. I cuddled against his chest, and he gave me a goodnight kiss. "I love you, Bella. Thank you for today. Thank you for being my mate."

"I believe I should be thanking you, my love," I quoted him. He smiled at me sweetly.

"Sweet dreams, Edward. I love you."

"I'll dream of you," he kissed me one final time before drifting into a peaceful sleep. For a moment, I just looked at him, admiring how gorgeous he was. I had given myself to this man. My body, heart, and soul were now his, and I wouldn't have it any other way. I thought I would feel so different after I lost my virginity. I thought I would feel mature or sexier, but I still felt like Bella. No that was wrong; I felt like Edward's Bella, and I loved the feeling. I closed my eyes and rested my head against his chest. Unconsciously his arm went around my waist, and he whispered my name in his sleep. I smiled and snuggled up closer to him. I enjoyed the feeling of his warmth on my cold skin. I listened to the sound of his heart and allowed it to calm my mind. Anyone else would say it was boring or creepy, but I listened to his heart beat all night, and I was the happiest woman in the world.

**(EPOV)**

I would like to say that I woke up to the sight of my beautiful laying in the bed beside me, but alas, I cannot. It was cloudy day so the sun wasn't visible, and the bed was vacant aside from myself. Even though the clouds blocked out everything, I could simply tell that the sun wasn't completely up yet due to my phoenix.. That probably meant it was five in the morning, and I had only slept for five hours. What really woke me up was the sound of Emmet and Jasper quarreling downstairs.

"Guys, please be quiet. You're going to wake up Edward," Bella's voice reached my ears. Well, I guess waking up wasn't so terrible. No matter how peaceful sleep was, it couldn't compete with seeing my Bella.

"Too late, love," I grumbled. My voice was still thick with sleep. The whole house got quiet and I heard the sound of Jasper and Emmet get smacked I unison by who I believed to be Alice and Rose, and once again by Esme. Bella raced up the stairs to my bedroom; she looked unnecessarily guilty about the behavior of her brothers. I opened my arms for her, welcoming her to come to me. She climbed into the bed and cuddled with me.

"I'm so sorry, baby. Jasper and Emmet got into this stupid fight about something that probably doesn't matter. I'm sorry they woke you."

"It fine, love. I was going to wake up in about another hour anyway, so it just means that I get to see you sooner." I kissed her. "Good morning by the way."

"Good morning, charmer," she smile against my lips before kissing me once more. "Did you sleep well?"

"Yes, it was nice until about five minutes ago," I chuckled.

"I'm going to kill those idiots," she growled.

"It's fine, angel. They aren't used to having someone who sleeps in their house. It's not their fault," it was my fault in a way. I was living in their house after all.

"You are too wonderful for your own good, and it is absolutely, completely, one hundred percent their fault, and don't you think any different," I fought the urge to smile. She knew me too well. There was a knock and Alice, Rose, Esme, Jasper, and Emmet were standing in the doorway.

"Bella is correct. Emmet, Jasper apologize to Edward," Esme commanded in her stern mothering tone.

"Esme, thank you, but it's not necessary. I understand their situation, and it's fine really. I would have woken up in an hour anyway," I said trying to ease some of the tension, but this only caused Jazz and Em to look even more ashamed.

"We really are sorry, Edward. That was selfish of us," Jasper said sincerely.

"Yeah man, that wasn't cool. Sorry," Emmet said equally ashamed.

"It's alright really. I'm use to irregular sleeping hours," this was getting embarrassing.

Alice broke the tension by skipping over to my bed and kissing my cheek, "Good morning, handsome."

I chuckled knowing her true intensions, "Good morning, Alice. As long as they're comfortable and not too formal, you may choose whatever you want to dress me in."

"Yay! This is why you're my favorite.," she skipped into the closet and came out with a navy blue button down and dark wash jeans. "I know you normally wear jeans without a shirt. You totally have the body for it, but I'm curious. You don't wear shirts when you're not in public."

"It's easier. If I have to spread my wings while not in my phoenix form, then it saves me the trouble of ripping dozens of shirts," she nodded her head in understanding.

"Well, let's leave Edward to get dressed in piece. Edward is omelet alright with you for breakfast?"

"Yes, Esme, thank you," I was being babied by the Cullen women.

"Alright, out all of you. March! Good morning, Edward," Rosalie said as she exited the room.

"Good morning to you as well, Rose," I chuckled. I kissed Bella's head before going into the bathroom to wash my face and brush my hair and teeth. The thing I loved about being a phoenix was that we didn't collect bacteria like humans did. No morning breath or sand man, but we did have excessively long hair which could be very annoying at times. When I returned to the bedroom, Bella was still there. She was still wearing my shirt and looked far more tempting than any woman should be allowed to look. She bit her lip shyly as her eyes traveled over my exposed chest.

_See something you like, love?_

She let out an adorable giggle. _I see someone I love. _I walked over to her and kissed her deeply on her lips. Her smile was dazzling, and her eyes sparkled. She looked so beautiful and happy. I kissed her smiling lips one more time before changing into the clothes that Alice had picked out for me. I was very aware of Bella's eyes on me as I changed, and as soon as buttoned my shirt, I attacked her. She squirmed and giggled under me. I tickled her until she begged for mercy. Once our laughing fit was over, she chased me down the stairs trying to get revenge on me. We tumbled onto one of the couches, and she was hitting me with a cushion when Esme came in.

"Bella, dear, you should really calm that violent nature of yours," Esme said sweetly.

"What?" Bella shrieked. I laughed at the outrageous look on her face. She climbed off me, folded her arms, and pouted. I was about to go comfort her when I was attacked by another female Cullen. A beaming Alice was sitting in my lap, and she looked more hyper than usual, which could not be a good sign.

"Edward, since it's spring break, and we haven't gone hunting in two weeks, we're going on a hunting trip today. Would you like to join us?" Alice asked.

"Well, seeing as I don't really hunt, I think I would only be a hindrance," Alice pouted sadly. "Why don't I just fly around until you are finished?"

"Fine," Alice huffed. I patted her head before she left my lap in favor of Jasper's, allowing Bella to take her vacated spot.

"Edward, can I talk to you about something?" She asked. Her voice was barely a whisper.

"What is it, love?"

"Could you explain the whole mental mate conversation thing to me? I'm not sure I understand really."

I took a deep breath. I had been expecting this after all, "We can communicate mentally because to a phoenix, mating is mental and physical. You are giving yourself to you partner body, heart, and soul and trusting them to take care of you. Since we are bonded mentally, we are able to communicate. The mental bond is different for every pair; some feel emotions, some can sense if there is something or someone dangerous around their mate, and others can see into their mate's dreams when they're sleeping. For my sister and her mate they can see share memories of the past."

"That sounds amazing. It's comforting, when I hear your voice in my head. I feel closer to you, like when to touch my mark you," she placed my hand over her heart, the place where her mark resided, hidden from our eyes. The Cullens began to set out on their hunting trip. I removed my shirt seeing as I was going to fly. I had decided not to change into my phoenix and simply spread my wings. I was aware of the gazes of the women as I took off my shirt, and I heard Bella scolding them when they voiced their appreciation. I chuckled. The Cullens truly were an interesting family.

_I really don't want to leave. Are you sure you don't want to come. It's not a bother, really._ Bella's sweet voice filled my mind. I turned to see her nervously nibbling on her bottom lip. She had changed out of my shirt and was now wearing jeans and a long-sleeved, dark purple shirt, and her hair was tied in a pony-tail.

_It's fine, angel. I would only slow you down. I'll just fly around for a while. Call for me when you're done._ I was unfurling my wings when the rest of the Cullens returned to the room. They all gaped at me when they saw my two giant wings folded against my back.

"Wow," Bella said softly. "Can I touch them?"

"Go ahead, love." She gently stroked down my wings. Her touch was very soft and felt nice against my feathers.

"They're so warm and soft. They feel fluffy almost," she giggled. I could hear everyone's curiosity in their minds and decided to leave before I became a personal petting zoo. I kissed Bella good bye before flying up into the sky. It was very cloudy, and the sun wasn't out so I glided amongst the trees. After a while I became aware of the sound of footsteps and the smell of dog.

_Holy crap! The guy has wings._

_What is he?_

_Sam, there is some freaky bird-man flying around here._

_Where are you?_

_We are close to the ravine._

Oh, so these must have been the shape shifters that Carlisle had told me about last night. They were wolves, and it seemed their pack consisted of multiple teenage boys and a girl. I must have flown over the treaty line. I quickly landed by the ravine. I perched on a large bolder on the side opposite of the wolves and folded my wings, but I kept them unfurled in case I needed to flee quickly. They finally reached me about five minutes later. There were around ten of them and they were about the size of horses, and every one of their minds was focused on me and just how powerful I was.

_Who is this guy? _

Well this was getting annoying, "My name is Edward Masen." I was gifted with simultaneous 'what the hells'. The largest one, black, wolf stepped forward. I assumed he was their leader. "You are the leader of this pack?"

_Yes. You can hear us?_

"Yes. I have the power to read minds."

_Well isn't that just peachy. _This came from a wolf who I believe they called Paul.

_Hush! Sorry about that. My name is Sam Ulley. What are you exactly?_

"I'm a-"

"Edward! Are you alright?" I saw Bella running towards me and the others following not far behind. She leaped onto the boulder I was standing on and threw herself into my arms. "Alice said that your future disappeared. She couldn't see you well before, but she said that it was completely black, and I was so worried. I thought that they had attacked or-," she was crying into my chest. Why was she so worried. They weren't dangerous at all compared to the other super naturals I had fought.

"Shh, sweetheart, calm down. I'm fine. They weren't threatening me or anything," I tried to calm her. I wiped the tears from her cheeks before returning my attention to the wolves.

_Disgusting bloodsuckers!_

_He's with them? Is he also a creature that feeds on humans?_

_Oh, God, they smell awful. My nose is burning. These disgusting mutts._

_Geez, my visions are completely messed up around them._

I was surrounded by a mirage of malicious thoughts. Both parties seemed to detest one another. Insults were being thrown back and forth. Insults about their smells, diets, looks, etc. My mind was throbbing at the amount of intense thoughts that infiltrated it. I felt my control slipping more and more. I felt the gold markings appear on my skin, and my vision heightened even more as my eyes turned black.

"Silence!" I unintentionally used my mind control powers. Nobody could talk any more. Steam came out of my nose every time I exhaled. I calmed myself and halted my command, but even though I gave up my control over them, they still remained quiet. I assumed they had all gone into shock when they lost control over their bodies because I could no longer hear their thoughts. My mind shut down as I formed a mental barrier. "You are arguing like children, and frankly it's giving me a headache. Sam I will speak to you another time." I took off into the sky flying to who knows where. I just needed to get away. I hated situations like that. Petty squabbles like that was what caused the war between dragons and phoenixes. It was a stupid altercation that became a bunch of terrorist attacks on their race. Dragons were volatile creatures, and all it took was one phoenix. Just one phoenix, and in less than a year dozens of lives were lost; his parents' lives included.

I landed by a gurgling brook. It was quiet, and the grass was cool, though slightly damp. I laid down on it and closed my eyes. Soon the heavens opened up, and rain poured down on me. It soaked my jeans and hair. It stopped what seemed to be hours later.

_Edward? _It was Bella's voice, but it sounded meek and hesitant. I opened my eyes to see Bella a few feet away from me. She was completely soaked like I was. I waited for her to come closer, but she just chewed on her lip anxiously. I realized that she thought I was upset with her. Silly girl. How could I ever be mad at her?

_Come here, love. _She took a small step forward before walking over and sitting next to me. She rested my head in her lap and ran her fingers through my wet hair, "Why are you set, angel? Didn't you go back to the house?" I enjoyed her fingers softly combing through the wet strands of my hair.

"I was going to at first, but I was worried about you so I searched for a while. It was hard to track your scent in the rain. I was going to call mentally, but I didn't know if you were still angry so…" her voice trembled.

"I could never be angry with you, angel. I was just upset. The fighting brought back some bad memories, so I had to get away before I said something and ended up controlling you again. I apologize for that," I had taken away her free will, yelled at her, and then I had flown away. I felt like the biggest jerk on the planet.

"It's fine. I'm sorry too. I didn't know that everyone would react like that. I was just worried when Alice couldn't see you. Then when you flew off, I was really scared. I thought you weren't going to come back. I just watched you fly farther and farther," her voice trembled, and a tear streaked down her cheek. I wiped it away with my finger caressed her cheek.

"Sweetheart, there will be sometimes when I must fly, but you don't ever have to worry about me not coming back. No matter how high I go, I will always return to you."

"Can I ask what happened? Why do you have bad memories?"

"Well, about two centuries ago, a clan of dragons migrated to our lands. They were angry with us for not giving them permission to reside there. It had been our home for generations, and we didn't want to give it up. The dragons called us selfish creatures who thought of ourselves as gods; that we were conceited. Dragons are volatile creatures, and once they form hatred, it stays in their hearts. The attacked some of our fledglings, and my parents fought against them. They lost their lives protecting the fledglings. My siblings and I had to end it," I didn't want to relive this, but Bella was my mate. She deserved to know about my past.

"Edward, I'm so sorry. I shouldn't have asked that," she looked completely shamefaced.

"Don't worry, angel. You're my mate. It's only right for me to share my past with you. It doesn't matter how painful or personal. Never be afraid to ask me anything."

"Then, well, you said that phoenixes die when they choose to reincarnate themselves. How is it that your parents died?"

I was afraid that she would ask this, "Phoenixes can die if they incinerate themselves. What happens is that, well, you've seen the golden markings that appear on my skin when I use my powers. Those are veins containing my flame. If I use too much of it at one time, I could end up burning myself from the inside out. It's not a very romantic way to die, but it's what my parents had to go through."

She trailed her fingers down my cheeks and nose and over my lips. "What were your parents like?"

"My father well he was similar to Carlisle, always seeking knowledge but was a very compassionate person. He had a strong sense of duty and would do anything for our people. My mother was a very gentle woman. Just her presence seemed to calm anyone. She loved to take care of the fledglings, and she always had a warm smile for everyone. She would have loved you." I held her hand and kissed her fingers.

"Your sisters, she is supposed to be visiting this week, right?"

"Yes, she's bringing my niece," Hestia was the most adorable little girl in the world.

Bella giggled at the smile on my face, "You really love your niece, don't you?"

I chuckled, "We drive Stella mad together." Thunder rumbled over us, and it was only a matter of time before it started pouring again. "We should probably return home." She nodded, and we both rose to our feet.

"Edward, wait," she tugged on my hand to stop me.

"What is it, love?"

She cuddled into my chest, and I wrapped my arms around her, "Thank you, for telling me about your past. I know it must have been painful, but it makes me really happy when you tell me about it because I have four centuries worth of memories to make up for, and I want to be as close to you as possible."

"I want to know about your past as well, angel. We'll learn together, deal?"

"Deal." We sealed our promise with a kiss before running back to the house.

**Holy Poseidon, this was ten pages. Wow! Once again my vampires can cry. Love you guys. Please review. They help me write faster.**

**Recommendation:**

Our Lives Unbound» by theladyingrey42

My mind is trapped in circles, my loneliness pressing in. Unable to speak, I reach for her spark. In her eyes, I find my partner. In her command, I find my freedom. Together, we open our lives to something more. AU/AH, D/s, male sub.

**I love it. You might not because it has S/M, but it's not just a sex story. It's about two very hurt people falling in love. Please give it a try.**


	11. Chapter 9: Complications

**Hello! I'm back. First off I apologize for the errors. I have no beta. Also there are lemons. Just a warning. Please enjoy. Reminder this is my first story so helpful criticism is welcome. Please no flames! Thank you to all that have reviewed, favorited, and alerted this story. It means the world to me. I hope you like this chapter. Please review, even a smiley face brightens up my day.**

**Disclaimer: Twilight does not belong to me. (tear)**

Chapter 9: Complications (BPOV)

It had scared me beyond comprehension when Edward had just flown off. He had spread his wings and flown higher then I could ever jump, and as I watched him disappear into the clouds an irrational fear snaked its way into my heart. _What if he didn't come back? _He could fly as high and far as he wanted, what is he didn't come back down? What would I do if he just kept flying? Unable to bear the thought I had ignored my family and chased after him, and I now I was so glad that I had. When we returned home, everyone was frantic. We were attacked by a barrage of apologizes and concerns.

"Edward, we're so sorry. I know that you said you didn't like using your mind-control on people, so we must have really pushed you to make you so angry. We're so incredibly sorry," Alice apologized for everyone. Her doe eyes were filled with guilty, and her tone was sincere.

"It's quite alright everyone. I should apologize for my behavior as well. I shouldn't have commanded you and just left without explanation. I'm also sure that the wolves aren't too thrilled with me either," He graciously returned her apology. "I'm sorry, but I'm very tired. I would like to up upstairs."

"Of course," Esme said. She as well as everyone else had guilty looks on their faces, and I couldn't blame them; I was quite worried myself. Edward's voice sounded tired and sad. He tried to smile, but failed miserably before ascending the stairs with me quick at his heels.

"Edward, are you alright?" I couldn't help but ask. He sat down on the foot of the bed, and I sat on my knees behind him. I kissed between his shoulders before gently massaging his back. He moaned at my touch, and I felt the tension slowly leave his body.

He reached back and grasped my hand and kissed it lovingly with his soft lips," Thank you, darling. That helped." It lightened my heart a little to know I had eased his discomfort by even a little. My heart ached to know what was wrong. I had never seen Edward like this, and it scared me. My Edward was always cheerful and comforting, and I hated to see him so upset.

_Baby, tell me what's wrong, please. What can I do?_

"I'm sorry, angel. I don't mean to worry you," he pulled me onto his lap. I sat facing him straddling his waist. His warm hand cupped my face and sent electricity through my body. I closed my eyes in content and purred at his touch. I opened my eyes, and they met his. His beautiful emerald eyes were sparkling again, and he was smiling at me adoringly, the way he always did. "I just feel a bit guilty. I caused quite a bit of trouble for your family with the incident with the wolves today."

_You idiot! _I rested my head on his shoulder. "Edward, that is nothing. There was no trouble, and even if there was, you are not to blame. You scared me. I thought that something bad was going on, or maybe we had done something to upset you."

_No, sweetheart. I'm just being irrational is all. Don't worry yourself._

_You're my mate. It's my job to worry about you._ I kissed him with all the love I had in my heart. I coaxed him into finally going to sleep, and I enjoyed looking at his beautiful face. I noticed that Carlisle, Emmet, and Jasper had left the house at a very late hour in the night, but I paid them no mind and cuddled up with my Edward. I felt his warmth on my cold skin, and electricity sparked through my body. His face was relaxed with sleep, and I found myself curious as to what he was dreaming, if he was dreaming at all. I soon left the warm paradise that was my Edward, and after I showered and dressed in a green sundress, I went downstairs to prepare Edward's food. It was not sunny today, so he would need food. Edward woke at the same time the sun was rising, and I was downstairs with his omelet.

"Good morning, sweetheart," I was greeted by a smiling Edward and a kiss on my lips. He was freshly showered and smelled wonderful. He wore a white T-shirt and black lounge pants and looked as delicious as always.

"Good morning. You're breakfast is ready," I was embarrassed beyond belief. Esme had gone grocery shopping because Edward's family was arriving today, and they would need to have food because of the lack of sunshine in Forks, causing me to have to prepare his breakfast. I followed her instructions as best as I could, but I had little faith that it would taste good.

"What's wrong, love?" Edward of course being the attentive lover that he was had noticed my discomfort.

"Well, Esme had to go out, so I cooked for you. I'm sorry if it doesn't taste good. I've never cooked before." I was being very nonvampire-like as I fidgeted. I gentle smile lit up his face.

"I'm sure it will be delicious, love, and thank you." I watched anxiously as he ate the omelet. "Bella, this is great. What on Earth are you worrying for?" I breathed a sigh of relief. He opened his arms to me, inviting me to sit on his lap. He was impossible to refuse, not that I wanted to. I snuggled into his lap, and when he was finished eating, we joined Alice and Rose in the living room.

"Where is everyone?" I asked. The house was oddly quiet. Apparently the boys hadn't returned yet.

"Don't worry, they will be back in a few minutes, and we'll explain everything," answered a bubbly Alice.

"Edward, come here. I want to braid your hair," Rose demanded like a spoiled little sister.

"Yes, Rose," Edward allowed graciously. He sat on the floor in front of the pot on the couch were she was perched.

"He is so obedient, my goodness," Alice marveled. We both giggled, and Edward glared at us adorably. Alice put in a movie, and we all settled down to entertain ourselves until the Cullen men returned. After a while, my chest began to tighten. I watched as Rosalie gently twisted and brushed through Edward's hair, and I felt an irrational surge of jealousy and longing. It didn't seem fair that she was touching him, and I wasn't. Edward's gaze met mine, and he opened his arms for me, seeming to share my discomfort. I eagerly cuddled into his chest and settled in his lap. We ignored the "Aw's" given by Rose and Alice. Rose finished Edward's braid and moved to sit next to Alice.

About an hour later, we heard the fast approaching footsteps of our remaining family members, and Esme pulled into the garage. In less than a minute, all the Cullens were present in the living room. Emmet snickered when he saw Edward's braid but received a smack from Rose as punishment. His hair looked nice braided.

Carlisle spoke first, "We have informed the wolves of Edward staying with us, and we've explained that he is no threat to humans. They won't be a bother, but they insist that Edward also follow the rules of our treaty and not cross the boundary line."

"Thank you, Carlisle. I'm so sorry for-"

Carlisle cut off Edward's unneeded apology. "No need to apologize, son. You've done nothing wrong, and it was no trouble." I agreed completely. Edward was not the least bit at fault.

"Well, since we didn't get to hunt so much yesterday, we are going hunting again today. Would you two like to join us?" Alice asked happily.

"I need to call my sister. She should be arriving today, but I'm not sure what time. We don't use plains, so…" he trailed off. Carlisle lent his phone to Edward who went upstairs to make his call.

"I'll stay here with him. I ate enough yesterday," I replied. They left for their hunt, and Edward descended the stairs. "What did your sister say?"

"She will be here around seven or eight this evening," he answered. I went to him, and wrapped his arms around my waist, and my hands rested on his broad chest.

"So we have the whole house to ourselves until tonight. That's nice," I kissed him, and he returned my kiss passionately. Desire raged through my body, and I could feel my mark flaring on my chest. I moaned against his possessive lips and gasped when he swept me off my feet and carried me upstairs to our bedroom.

I was conscious of the bed now being underneath me, but I quickly lost focus when Edward's hands started stroking my thighs. I whimpered in disappointment when his lips left mine, "I'm sorry, darling, but as much as I love you in this dress, it needs to come off." I nodded my head in agreement, and as soon as my dress was off, I removed Edward's shirt, and I didn't notice that he had also removed my bra. Within seconds all our clothes were on the floor. I lay bare beneath him and squirmed as his eyes burning with passion roamed over my exposed body.

He lowered his mouth to my neck and softly trailed down to my breasts. His hands softly caressed and squeezed them, and I eagerly pushed them into his warm, gentle hands. He sucked, nipped, and licked my nipples, and I mewled at how wonderful it felt. My hands reached to hold him there, and my legs wrapped around his waist. I felt his hard member pressing against my center and bucked wantonly against his hips. His hot mouth switched to my other breast, and I moaned desperately for him. I was gushing between my legs, and my body screamed for him. He continued to slowly and lovingly worship every inch of my yearning body.

His hand slid down between my legs to stroke my wet folds, and I shrieked in surprise and ecstasy, "Edward please! Don't make me wait anymore." He kissed me, and his tongue tangled with mine. He kissed me so adoringly and with so much reverence. It was the most perfect kiss a girl could ask for, and I felt tears stream down my face. His warm fingers continued to pleasure me. I whimpered against his lips when his other hand softly traced my mark that was glowing a brilliant gold against my white skin. "Edward! Please, now. I need you now." I begged for him. He finally entered me, and my body happily welcome him. He filled me completely, and once he was buried within me, ne began to slowly push and pull in and out of me. His lips once again found their way to me breasts, and my head pushed into the pillows as I arched to press my nipples against his hot tongue. I couldn't form one coherent thought, and my mewls and moans turned into squeals and cries as Edward drove me toward the brink. It was the most wonderful feeling to be filled by Edward. I felt it emotionally as well as physically. His love for me showed in every little action: the way he caressed me, kissed me, and held me. His arms held me to his chest, and I could feel the strength in his powerful body, far more powerful than that of a vampire, but he made love to me so gently that tears rolled down my cheeks, and I whimpered his name as he entered me over and over.

"Bella, you're so beautiful, angel. You feel amazing in my arms," his velvet voice crooned in my ear.

I sobbed, "Edward, I love you, ahh! I love you so much, Edward! Edward, hmm, I'm so close, baby. You feel so good." I bit my lip trying to contain my pleasured cries as he thrust even deeper inside me. My hips thrust against his seeking even more of the delicious friction. I was delirious with pleasure.

"I love you too, my angel. So much more than I can say," I couldn't contain the moan that escaped my lips. "Let me hear you, sweetheart. Come with me." I chanted his name as I neared the peak. His lips found mine, and I purred in delight as he sucked and nipped at my bottom lip. He tongue explored my mouth before tangling with mine He whispered my name, "Bella, let me hold you like this forever."

"Yes, yes, yes! Edward!" I screamed as we came together. We came down from our high, and Edward rolled so I lay on top of him. He was still inside me, and I had no desire to separate from him. My rested my head in the curve of his neck, where it fit perfectly, and I knew it was because we were made for each other. I purred into his neck, and I felt more than heard his chuckle. He kissed my head and stroked my hair. My body was completely relaxed against his. His scent filled my nose, and his warmth enveloped my body. I had noticed that since the first time we had made love, I was more drawn to him. I always wanted to be in his arms, and if he was in a room, I would be right there with him. Whenever he wasn't holding or touching me, my chest ached, and my eyes watered. When he flew away from the wolves, I felt like my heart was being ripped out of my chest. I was becoming ridiculously clingy, and I feared asking him about it because I worried what his reaction would be, but as he held me so tightly and crooned sweet things into my ear, my fears faded away. It was obvious that Edward loved me; he showed me every opportunity he had, so I ignored the faint insecure voice that told me to keep quiet.

_Edward, do you feel more…attached to me?_ I asked uncertainly. I had no idea how to voice the questions in my head in an understandable way. It seemed safer to talk telepathically and not risk the chance of stuttering and stammering out loud.

_What do you mean, love?_

_Ever since we made love, I've felt more drawn to you than usual. If I don't touch you in some way, I feel a physical ache in my chest, and I hate it when I can't see you, so I always want to remain by your side. It's irrational, I know, but I get so scared when I'm not with you, and I'm not sure why. _I spilled my fears to him and waited impatiently for his response.

He sighed. _I was afraid of this. _My breath hitched; those words clawed at my mind. I waited in silent torment for him to continue. _Bella, it's not something you should be feeling. I didn't expect you to feel it because you aren't of my species, so I won't lie to you and say that I completely understand, but I will try to explain in the best way I can._

He began to speak aloud, "Darling, you remember how I said that the mating bond was physical as well as mental?" I nodded my head. "Well, often phoenixes with strong bonds feel discomfort when separated from their mates, and in exceptional cases, they feel pain. This is called _unum anima _which is Latin for "one soul". When the bond is consummated instead of the souls bonding like usual, they merge into one, and I believed this to be the case with us."

"Edward, if you knew about this, why didn't you say anything? It's not fair for you to shoulder everything in our relationship. I'm not that fragile," I was a vampire for goodness sake. I know it's not that much compared to a phoenix, but it meant something.

He stroked my back trying to calm me, "I know you're not fragile, love. You're a strong and independent woman, I have no doubt, but I thought I was the only one suffering the pain, because it was due to my species. I had no idea that you could feel the effects, so I it was unnecessary to worry you about it."

"Baby, I know you want to protect me, but you're my mate, and I want to protect you as well. You don't have to suffer in silence, and even if it does cause me to worry, I still need to know," he was so protective, but so was I.

He kissed my forehead, "I'm sorry, darling. I am so use to dealing with everything on my own. It's a habit of centuries. Please give me time to get accustomed to it."

"I know, baby. I need to get used to it too. We'll do it together, okay?" I lifted my head to see his eyes, and he kissed me in return. "Now, can you tell me more about _unum anima_?"

"Yes, well the basic idea is that the two souls become so connected during the merge that they become one, but as romantic as it sounds, it does have a defect. There is one soul, but two bodies, so if we are apart, it's like the soul is straining to remain attached to us both. If we were to separate too far, the soul would split," he explained.

"What would happen then?" I asked though I was dreading the answer.

"This has only happened once in the history of my people were _unum anima_ was split, and the pair both reincarnated, and their reincarnates mated. So they found each other again in the next life, but in order to stop the split from happening, the bodies feel pain that warn them not to venture too far from each other. The soul fears its bodies being too far apart because it could mean that they would not meet again safely. The pain is the soul's reaction to feeling the bodies separate, and in times of danger, the soul becomes even more desperate. In a way, it is like a life line that keeps the mates together; they'll always love each other and be drawn to each other, so they can never lose the other. It is actually a wonderful thing, and thought to be a rare and beautiful occurrence to my race. It shows how deeply the mates love each other, and proves that they are soul mates and were made for one another. Though it can be a hindrance, it is something to marvel at," it sound romantic yet dangerous. A part of me, a rather large part, was ecstatic to hear that Edward and I were basically one, but the other smaller part worried about the pain, but then again, being close to Edward was most definitely not a bad thing. "Please say something, love."

Edward's voice was anxious, and I realized that I hadn't said anything, "I think it's beautiful and mysterious and dreadfully romantic."

He chuckled, "You never fail to surprise me, love. I'm so sorry. I'm making your life even more complicated." His voice had lost all the mirth that had been in it only a few moment prior.

I rested my arms on his chest and cupped his beautiful face in my hands. His eyes looked sorrowful, and it broke my heart to see them like that, "Edward Anthony, you have made my life more than I ever dreamed it could be. You filled it with love and happiness, and never apologize for the bond between us; it may cause problems in the future, but it shows how much we love and care for each other, and I'm grateful that we have it."

He stroked my cheek with him thumb, "You really mean that, don't you?"

"Of course I do! Edward, you're more than I could ever have hoped for, and I'd rather have a day with you, than an eternity without you," my words were rewarded with a kiss that I felt all the way down to my soul. Edward was mine, and I was his, plain and simple, and we would be together for eternity. One soul joined by the depth of our love. He kissed me deeper and deeper, and soon we were making love once again.

**I Have Found You**

Edward and I had showered together, a very delicious experience that we would share again sometime in the near future, and were dressed and downstairs when the Cullens returned. Edward was playing songs for me on the piano, and it was a little after six. Rosalie, Alice, and Emmet found it entertaining to embarrass me by asking about my sex life, but Edward, my knight in shining armor whisked me away. I was thankful to Jasper, my one sibling who wasn't so extremely immature. I made sure to kiss his cheek before returning to Edward's side.

"I'm so excited! They are supposed to be here tonight, right? I wonder what they look like. I can't wait to meet the," Alice was extremely hyper, and I feared for my life as she bounced all around the house along with Esme fretting and making sure everything was perfect. I was dressed in a pretty purple dress that flowed down to my knees, and my hair was left out and curled down to my waist. I thought I looked presentable. Rose was also trying to make herself perfect, and Emmet was almost excited as Alice for the arrival of Edward's family.

"Edward, you said your sister, Stella I believe was her name, would be arriving soon," Carlisle inquired.

"Yes, she and my niece, Hestia, and brother-in-law, Aiden. They will be staying at a hotel in Seattle, but they will be flying to the house before checking in," Edward answered. I got off of his lap, so that he could stand up.

"They know how to get here?" Esme asked.

"They can track me. Phoenixes can track their blood relatives and mates no matter where they are. My sister can locate me as long as she is flying in her phoenix form," well you learn something new every day. I thought I heard the faint sound of flapping in the distance, and apparently I wasn't the only one. "That would be them," Edward happily. He was quite excited about seeing his family again, and his face was lit up like a Christmas tree; he looked adorable, but that did little to calm my nerves. What if they didn't like me? What if they didn't approve of me because I wasn't a phoenix? Edward had said that he was a pure-blood; would his sister resent me for tainting his family line? All these awful scenarios raced through my mind. Jasper felt my anxiety and sent a wave of calm my way; I sent him a grateful glance. He mouthed to me, _relax._

_Bella, stop worrying, love. They'll adore just like I do. _Edward squeezed my hand gently before kissing it, and I must say that it did help to calm my frazzled nerves. We all went outside and prepared to greet our guests.

**Please review. They help me write faster. Oooh, here comes Edward's family. I am dying to write the next chapter. I have so many ideas.**

**Recommendation:**

The Sound of Silence» by Besotted

Bella Swan lives in a continuum between sound and silence, a world apart from what Edward Cullen knows. When their lives collide and their attraction can't be denied, can they overlook their differences and let love define them?  
>Twilight - Fiction Rated: M - English - RomanceAngst - Chapters: 20 - Words: 104,353 - Reviews: 807 - Updated: 5-19-12 - Published: 11-28-11 - - Edward/Bella

**It is so romantic. Please read it.**


	12. Chapter 10: Greetings & Insecurities

**Note: Hi everyone. Yes I am back. This chapter will be addressing whether there will be children. Please don't hate me. I hope you enjoy. Hestia is so adorable. Also does anyone else hate the new Fanfic set up or is it just me?**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight.**

Chapter 10: Greetings & Insecurities (BPOV)

There standing before me, aside from Edward, were the most beautiful people I had ever seen. The woman who I assumed was Edward's sister, Stella, was about my height, so she wasn't very tall, maybe 5'4. She looked as if she was twenty-one, but I knew she was centuries older. She had strawberry blonde hair that was a mix of colors, like a sunset it had different shades of pinks, reds, yellows, orange, and gold. It cascaded down her back like a silk waterfall all the way down to her small waist. She had a soft sun glow color to her skin and pink cheeks. Her lips were like pink roses, and her eyes were green. Edward's eyes were a bright emerald green, but Stella's eyes were a soft, light green that went well with her gentle features. She had a slim, but curvy body and was quite busty for her size, but she carried well.

Her mate, Aiden, had smooth dark-brown hair that fell to his shoulders, but his eyes were _yellow_, not gold like ours, but actual _yellow_. They looked dark, mysterious, and beautiful, as if they could entrance you, and lure you to your death. He was about an inch or two shorter than Edward and almost as buff, but his skin had a darker tan.

Then there was Hestia who appeared to be the most adorable child to ever walk the face of the Earth. I could see why Edward adored her so much. She was the mini version of her mother, except her cheeks were rosier, her hair was curlier, and she had the adorable chubbiness that came with being a toddler. She looked as if she couldn't be more than three years old.

Her tiny face lit up in delight at the sight of her uncle, and she cried out in a cute baby voice, "Uncle E!" Before running over and launching herself into his open and waiting arms, her curls bouncing happily around her angelic face. Edward laughed and spun her around as she squealed joyfully. It was no wonder phoenixes were considered gods. They looked godly, like enchanting celestial beings, and with Edward standing amongst them, I was reminded once again how insignificant I was compared to him. Another delightful jab at my already deflated ego, but I quickly abolished the thought. I was going to work on my confidence; I had promised Edward and myself.

"Uncle E, you were supposed to come visit us," Hestia pouted. She looked like one of those cherubic baby angels that you see in paintings.

"I'm sorry, Star. Some things happened, and I wasn't able to come. Will please forgive me?" Edward asked with complete sincerity.

"Fine, but you have to take me flying later," Hestia stated.

Edward smiled, "It's a promise. How are you, Stell?" Edward hugged his sister.

"I have been worrying out of my mind because of my idiot brother," she responded, hugging her brother back tightly.

Edward chuckled, "I apologized and as for you!" He turned and pointed to Aiden.

"Me?" Aiden asked innocently.

"Why is it every time I fly over the Mediterranean, your siren friends are aware? I was on my way to Italy, and then next thing I know your cousins dragged me right out of the sky," Edward explain heatedly.

Aiden smiled bashfully, which surprised me greatly because I had thought of him as a dark and mysterious beauty, "What can I say? They're quite taken with you."

"They're rapists!" Edward exclaimed. We all basically stood there confused and waited patiently until it was time for explanations. "I have never felt more violated in my entire existence than when I'm with your siren friends," Aiden snickered.

"Daddy, what's a rapist?" Hestia asked from Edward's arms, completely innocent. Aiden looked completely horrified, and Stella broke into a fit of laughter.

"Yes, dad?" Edward asked mockingly. Aiden's mouth was soundlessly opening and closing like a fish and Jasper and Emmet looked as if they could collapse from laughter any moment now.

"Alright I think we should end this conversation," Stella giggled. "Edward I would like to meet your friends." Aiden sighed in relief at his wife's intervention.

"Of course," Edward led them over to us, and I fought the urge to run in the opposite direction. "Stella, Hestia, Aiden this is Carlisle and his mate Esme, Alice and Jasper, Emmet and Rosalie," He pointed to everyone while calling their names. He then walked over to me and put his arm around my waist.

_Relax, sweetheart. They'll love you; I promise._

I relaxed against him and allowed his warmth to sooth me, "And this is my beautiful Isabella." I smiled at him, grateful for his sweet words. Hestia clinged to her father as she timidly greeted everyone. She slowly started to relax around them as they smiled and complimented her. Aiden began talking and joking with Jazz and Emmet.

Stella walked over to me and stared into my eyes. I tried to say hello, but my words failed me. Finally she smiled, "It's a pleasure to meet you, Isabella. I've heard so many wonderful things about you from my brother, and I know you'll be a very happy couple."

I wanted to cry in relief. She seemed to be a lovely person inside and out. Once I was able to move my mouth, I returned her smile, "Please call me Bella, and thank you. It really means a lot to hear you say that."

"Mommy, is this Uncle E's mate?" Hestia asked as she came up and tugged on her mother's skirt. She had been spinning for Esme and showing off her pretty green dress.

"Yes, sweetie. Say hello to Miss Bella."

"Hi Miss Bella," Hestia said shyly, hiding behind her mother's legs. "You're really pretty." She was so small, but she spoke with perfect diction. Her sweet face peeked up at me.

"Thank you, Hestia. You're very pretty too, and you can just call me Bella," she gave me a timid smile before coming out from behind her mother and coming up to me.

"You can call me Star. It's the nickname that Uncle E gave me," she said brightly.

I looked up at Edward. _Awww! You gave her a nickname? _He chuckled.

"Do you like your nickname?" I asked.

"Yes, Uncle E took me flying at night, and he said that I was as beautiful and bright as the stars, so he gave me the nickname. Now everyone calls me Star!" She explained happily. It was an adorably sweet story that made my love for Edward grow all the more. He gave my waist one last squeeze before opening his arms to Hestia who eagerly jumped into them and then squealed in delight when he began tickling her. He looked so adorable with her, and I felt a piece if my heart break.

"A real ladies man aren't you," I heard Emmet tease Edward. Aiden snickered along with him. Edward just rolled his eyes.

"Why don't we all go into the house and chat?" Esme suggested. "It looks like it may rain soon, and since it won't be sunny, we have some snacks in the house for you if you get hungry."

"Thank you so much, Esme. I am sorry for the trouble," Stella said apologetically.

"Oh it's no trouble at all. I enjoy cooking and having Edward and you with us just gave me an excuse to do so," Esme replied cheerfully.

We all entered the house and broke off into different conversations. Aiden was debating music and sports with Emmet and Jasper; Stella was talking to Alice about Paris and Milan and fashion design; and Star was entertaining Carlisle, Esme, and Rose with her cuteness and stories about her family. Everyone seemed to be getting along beautifully. Edward was with Aiden and the boys, but he looked quite bored amongst them. I sat in a chair in the corner and observed the social gathering.

"So tell me about these siren friends of yours," Emmet snickered.

Edward groaned, "I can't stand them!"

"Sirens are exceptionally beautiful women who use their voices to lure in men. Once they make use of the man's body, they send them to a blissful death in the sea," Aiden chuckled darkly. It suited his character better.

"How did you become such an attraction for them," Jasper asked Edward with an amused look on his face.

"Sirens are alluring, and they never experience rejection once they take an interest in a man. They found me attractive, so they tried to seduce me, and when they failed to do so, they became obsessed with trying to get me to fall in love with them," Edward explained disgustedly. It was to be expected. Edward was undeniably gorgeous, but that didn't mean that I had to be accepting of the many times he was hit on.

Emmet's booming laughter filled the room, "Yes, well, the harder the chase, the better the catch, right?" He fist bumped Aiden earning a searing glare from Edward. Jasper patted Edward on the shoulder, trying and failing to comfort him because of his badly suppressed laughter.

Edward spotted me alone in the corner and came over to me. I giggled as he scooped me up and plopped down into the chair with me on his lap. I cuddled into him and rested my head over his heart.

_Why are you sitting here all by yourself? Is anything wrong, angel?_

I was going to say I'm fine because I didn't want to worry him, but that angel at the end completely shattered my resolve. Also, I had promised to share my thoughts with him if I was ever worried. I fully intended to keep that promise.

_Can I tell you later when we are alone? I don't want anyone to hear._

A concerned look marred his perfect face, but he nodded his head in understanding. He kissed my head and stroked my hair with his warm fingers. I was aware of everyone's gaze drifting towards us, but I closed my eyes and enjoyed Edward's comfort.

"We should be heading to our hotel. It's almost eleven," Aiden announced, holding a sleeping Hestia in his arms.

"Oh, wow! Time went by so fast. Well, we will be leaving now, but we will return again tomorrow before we leave for Canada. I would love the chance to talk with you all again," Stella said kindly. "And Edward I was entranced by your charming friends that I didn't have the time to catch up with you, so we'll speak tomorrow, alright?" It was more of an order than a question.

Edward chuckled, "Yes sister dearest." He got up from under me to say good bye to his family.

"It was our pleasure to have you, and we look forward to your visit tomorrow," Carlisle said graciously. He and Edward showed them out of the house.

I was approached by a smirking Jasper, "What's got you all riled up?"

"Stupid insecurities and self-hatred," I whispered back grudgingly.

"Are you going to talk to Edward about it?" He asked pointedly.

"Yes," I responded without missing a beat.

"Then my services aren't needed," he kissed my forehead. "I'm glad that you feel more comfortable talking to him."

"It' a work in progress. I'm trying to not listen to the dark little voice in my head," I sighed. "It's not as easy as I thought it would be."

"Chin up, darling. The longer you're together, the easier it gets," he ruffled my hair, and I batted his hand away before he chuckled and walked off. Despite my behavior Jasper truly was a comfort to me.

_Come to me, sweetheart. _I heard Edward's sweet voice crooning in my head. I couldn't resist his call. I ran out of the house and into the moonlit forest, eagerly following the tug of our bond that led me to our meadow. He was standing in the center of the meadow staring at the crescent moon. He looked too beautiful to be real, too beautiful to be mine.

"It reminds me of the night we met," his velvet voice caressed me. He held his arms wide asking me to come to him. Once I was in his warm arms, I was greeted with a delicious kiss that made me swoon. It was surprisingly gentle, and I allowed myself to melt into him like the love struck fool that I was. He released my lips only to place his against my cheek. "Why are you hurting, my love?"

This was the part I hated, the part where my stupid fears ruined our moments together. I buried my face in his chest, trying to hide my shameful expression, "I-I can't give you children, Edward." I heard his intake of breath, surprised by my statement, "My body, the body of a female vampire is frozen forever in this state. I can't give you children."

"Bella, I already knew this. What brought this on, angel?" I wanted to cry. I tried to fight the tears back, but it was a pointless battle that I had already lost.

The tears streamed down my face and soaked his shirt, "I saw you playing with Hestia. You looked so happy, and you were so good with her. I can't give you that, Edward. I can't give you a child."

"Sweetheart, shh, don't cry. I knew what I was in for mating with a vampire. I know it's different from the traditional mating that I'm used to, but I didn't care, and I still don't care. I love being with you, Bella. I don't need kids to be happy with you, and in all honesty, I've never given much thought into becoming a father," that surprised me. I looked from his chest. He ran his thumb over my tear stained cheeks.

"But you looked so comfortable with Hestia," I said.

He smiled, "I love being an uncle, Bella. I adore my niece, but after being independent for so long, I had stopped thinking about finding a mate, much less children. I don't think the thought has crossed my mind in decades." He kissed my closed eyes before resting forehead against mine, "You have no idea how happy you make me, Bella. If I could have you forever, I'd be the happiest man on the planet."

I bit my lip, "You have me forever, Edward, but I can't help but feel that I'm not enough."

He cupped my face in his hands, "You're more than I have ever dreamed of, but Bella, do you want children?"

I shook my head, "I never had the desire for children; I just wanted to be able to give them to you if you wanted them."

"Darling, aren't the other Cullens happy without children? Even Rosalie and Esme who yearned for children are perfect content with their lives. Their hearts are filled with love for their mates, and it's enough for them. You are more than enough for me, Bella. You are my every desire," my tears had returned, but thankfully they were tears of happiness now. "I love you, my Bella."

My mark flared on my chest, "I love you too, Edward. I can't imagine a day of forever without you, and I'll treasure every moment I have with you." He claimed my lips with his own, and before I knew it, we were naked on the forest floor. I moaned against his lips, "Make love to me."

"You read my mind," he kissed down my neck before taking one of my pert nipples into his hot mouth. I whimpered and eagerly arched into his wonderful mouth. I could feel the wetness between my legs, and I rubbed them together trying to find some sort of friction. "No, love," Edward crooned into my ear. He placed his hand between my legs and stroked my heated core. I bucked into his hand begging him for more. My arousal was pouring out of me, and I felt like I was going insane with lust. Edward's lips returned to my breasts, and unintelligible words flowed from my mouth.

"Edward," I gasped. "Oh, please, ahh!" I cried out as his hot fingers entered me. First one then another quickly followed. "Edward, don't tease me. Please!" I squirmed, and whimpered, and moaned as he pumped his godly fingers in me. It felt so good. My mind was a jumbled mess, and he played my body like a keyboard.

"Please what, love. Tell me what you want," his velvet voice coaxed me.

"I need you inside me. Now! Please!" I groaned in protest when his fingers left me, but found it incredibly sexy when he brought his fingers to his lips and licked my essence off them. "Edward, please," I was practically sobbing. My body literally ached for him. I wreathed against him trying to get closer. I wanted to touch as much of his amazing body as possible.

"Shh, my darling," he positioned himself between my legs. I screamed when he entered me with one powerful thrust that filled me to the hilt. "Bella, you're so tight, angel," he groaned. The sexiest sound I'd ever heard. "Every time I think I've prepared myself for the feeling, it feels more wonderful than I imagined." He was right. Every time we made love was better than the last.

"Mmm, Edward," I purred. "You're so deep! Ahh, uh, kiss me, please." And kiss me he did. His tongue made love to my mouth as he made love to my body. He was so large and hard inside me. I felt so full; I felt complete and whole. The push and pull as he entered and exited me, a rhythm that was all our own, we were one. Two bodies but one soul and we fit together perfectly. With every movement my body was engulfed with a wave of pleasure. His thrusts reached deep inside me and held only a small fraction of the power that he possessed, but every one of them made me scream his name and beg for more. Then I gasped in surprise when his mind opened to me. I could feel his pleasure along with mine, and it was driving me crazy. I trembled beneath him, my hips eagerly pressed against his. The most wanton sounds were escaping my mouth, but I couldn't control myself. I delighted in the look of ecstasy on his face. I made him feel like this. The intense pleasure that we were feeling climbed and climbed until finally, we couldn't take it anymore.

"Bella, mmm, Bella, come with me, darling," Edward's voice was my breaking point. We came together, and all that filled my vision was the stars twinkling in the vast sky above us. We made love so many times that night and came countless times. My body felt like water, and I was so warm. I would feel tremors of pleasure rush through my body from my intense orgasms, and Edward would softly kiss every part of me that he could reach.

I purred at the loving attention that I was receiving, "You're going to spoil me."

He chuckled, "I have every intention of spoiling you." His soft warm lips continued to caress my skin. I moaned in delight when he nipped at my neck before gently running his tongue over the bite.

"So when I turn into a jealous witch ever time girls flirt with you, you can't complain," I challenged.

That earned me an outright laugh, "Anything you say, love." I giggled and wrapped my arms around his neck, bringing his lips to mine. "But be warned, I can be quite possessive as well."

Possessive Edward sounded incredibly sexy, "I think I can handle that." I smiled into our kiss. "I love you so much."

"I love you too," he rolled so that I now rested on his chest which made me whimper in disappointment as he exited my body. My whimper quickly transformed into a purr when Edward began to stroke my hair. He had discovered my weakness. All he had to was stroke my hair, and I turned into a purring kitten. As content as I was at the moment, there was something bothering me, and I felt that I needed to say it.

"Baby, I'm sorry for always being so difficult. I know I can be a handful," I apologized. My constant mood swings and insecurities, how did he not get sick of me?

"Isabella, I adore you in every way possible. You're not difficult or bothersome. You're my mate, and if anything is ever troubling you, you need to know that you can come to me, and it makes me very happy to know that you trust me enough to talk to me about things like this," jeez he was going to make me cry again. How was it possible to scold someone sweetly?

_You're the most wonderful mate in the entire world._

_For you I will try to be. _That earned him a kiss.

"I wish that we could just stay like this forever," I whispered into his chest.

"So do I, sweetheart. We have some time left. We don't have to go back just yet," he assured me.

"Well, then we have enough time for you to make love to me again?" I asked in what I hoped was a seductive voice.

Edward chuckled, "Absolutely." He rolled me over once again, and for the umpteenth time he ravished me under stars. Once again we lied sated and languid against the forest floor and cuddled with one another.

"We should be heading back, baby. You need to sleep," I kissed him once more before reluctantly easing off his gorgeous, broad chest. We dressed, and hand-in-hand we ran back to the house.

Once we had returned, Edward was out like a light. I cuddled next to him in our bed and faded into my happy little bubble with Edward. I resolved that I would try to talk more to Edward's family tomorrow. The person I had spoken most to was Hestia, and I don't think I'd even said two words to Aiden. I was going to try harder for Edward. I enjoyed the sound of his heart and breathing and waited for morning.

**Recommendations:**

Washed Up» by xrxdanixrx

She washed up along the river near his secluded log cabin with no memories. He couldn't just leave her to fend for herself, could he?  
>Twilight - Fiction Rated: M - English - HurtComfort/Romance - Chapters: 16 - Words: 70,444 - Reviews: 3884 - Updated: 8-31-11 - Published: 5-3-11 - - Edward/Bella

**Give it a try, and I will see you soon. Please review!**


	13. Chapter 11: Seduction

**Hey guys! I'm not dead! It's a miracle. I know; it's been six months. I feel awful, but I've been putting a lot of focus into my other story, but now my babies are equally matched in chapter numbers, so I'll be updating them equally. I hope you enjoy this chapter. **

**A special thanks to my amazing and wonderful Omega, Jaymili. She has helped me to make my stories so much better. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight.**

**Chapter 11: Seduction**

"Uncle Edward, I'm back!" called a delighted Hestia, throwing herself at her equally delighted uncle. She had bounded out of the tree line, her parents gazing fondly all the while as they made their way to the house at a slower pace.

"Hello to you too," Edward responded, his usual crooked grin on his face; the same grin that made me and every other woman on the planet swoon.

"Good morning, everyone," Stella greeted with her husband.

"Good morning. Was the hotel alright? Did you enjoy your night?" Esme asked, being her usual charming self. Carlisle had been unexpectedly called to the hospital due to a car accident.

Aiden chuckled, "Hestia wanted to have an indoor picnic, so we took the sheets off the bed, crowded in front of the television, and gorged ourselves with sugary food from room service. We then fell into food comas and fell asleep."

Stella rolled her eyes playfully at her mate, "All in all, it was a fun evening."

"Did you have nice dreams, my little star?" inquired Edward, completely captivated by his starry-eyed niece. Despite the cloudy weather of Forks, their cheerful aura seemed to brighten everyone's mood. They were so adorable together.

"I had the strangest dream last night, Uncle E," Star began excitedly, her eyes wide and animated.

"Oh no! He's awoken the beast," Aiden spoke dramatically.

"She's been talking about her dream nonstop since she woke up. Apparently we were in-" Star cut her mother off.

"I want to tell them what happened," Star silenced her mother. "It was _my_ dream."

"Alright, dear. I'm sorry. Please continue," Stella graciously accepted her daughter's scolding.

"Uncle Edward, I dreamed that we were," Star chatted animatedly with Edward who was listening attentively to his excited niece. Aiden was eagerly met by my brothers, and I decided now was my chance to approach Stella before my mother and sisters flocked her.

"They're adorable together," I began, referring to Edward and Hestia.

"They are. He spoils her so much, but it's so difficult to be angry with him about it because he's so loving!" She gestured to him spinning Hestia. "Even when we were little, Edward never did anything with bad intentions, so when an accident did happen, no one could be angry with him," she snickered.

"What?" I asked eager to hear childhood stories about my Edward.

"When we were fledglings, my mother had this lovely crystal bird. It was a wedding present, so stunning and well-craft, and one day, she decided to move it from her bedroom to the living room. Edward saw the bird and thought that someone had frozen it, so he heated the crystal thinking he was saving the bird," she chuckled, not even having to finish the story.

"Oh no! He melted it?" A huge smile crept its way onto my face.

Stella nodded, "He melted it, but you remember what I said about bad intentions? At the time, he thought that he had just used too much heat and had melted an actual bird. He was so distraught. He ran to Mom with the melted crystal in his hand screaming 'Mommy, I killed it! I killed the little bird!'" Stella looked close to tears at this point.

"Aw!" Poor little Edward. I tried to imagine it; a tiny Edward with tears in his emerald eyes, so adorable and heartbreaking.

"Mom wanted to be upset with him about the crystal, but she had to focus on consoling Edward who had believed that he was a murderer. By the time Mom explained that the bird wasn't real, she had been too touched by his feelings to be angry," Stella shook her head in exasperation. "He was cuddled and comforted and told that it was very kind of him to try and save the little bird."

"Well, it was a sweet thought," I said, of course taking Edward's side. Stella giggled and ran her fingers through her silky locks. The resemblance between her and Edward was obvious, though their features were so different. Stella was small and soft; Edward was massive and hard as stone. Stella's hair was a soft sunset; Edward's was a blazing flame. Her eyes were a soft green; his eyes were bright emeralds, but they looked so alike.

"Edward has always been a gentle person, but he's also very protective of his loved ones. I think that's what would make him such a wonderful mate. It was distressing to see him give up hope of ever finding the one for him. I'm really glad he found you, Bella. I don't think I've ever seen him happier," Stella gazed at her brother. He and Hestia were being cooed at by the other Cullen women.

"You don't mind then, that I'm a vampire; that I can't give him children?" I asked hesitantly. Stella was shaking her head before I could even finish.

"You could be three feet tall and have one eye, Bella. My brother looks as if he could burst with happiness; that's all I could ever ask for, and I'm so glad to have you as my sister. I don't know I would have done had he mated with Vivian," Stella shuddered.

"Who's Vivian?" My voice was sharp. _And why would she mate with _my _Edward?_

"Calm down. She and Edward don't have romantic feelings for one another; they've never been in a relationship, so slow your horses," Stella said trying to soothe my flaring jealousy. "Vivian is a pureblood like us, and neither of them had found their mate at the time, so the idea was proposed that they could mate purely for the reason of strengthening and lengthening our bloodline," Stella explained calmly. I wanted to slap who ever had proposed the ridiculous idea. Stella rushed to calm me some more.

"Don't worry. Edward turned her down immediately. He doesn't believe that mating should happen unless the couple is bonded; true soul mates that love each other more than anything else," Stella continued proudly, looking over at her brother. "That's the way it should be," I felt so much love for my mate. He was such a romantic.

"Hey! What are you two gossiping about over there?" Emmett called to us.

"The time I pushed you off that waterfall in Maine," I retaliated. The Cullens exploded into a roar of laughter, except for Emmett of course.

"I remember that. Moxie Falls. That was a ninety foot drop," Jasper chuckled.

Alice explained to Edward and his family, "When Bella was still a new born, we took her hunting in Maine, and we passed by this hiking trail. Well Emmett, being the idiot that he is, decided to surprise Bella."

"He jumped out of the bushes screaming like a God damn howler monkey and scared the crap put of Bella," Rosalie continued.

Jasper finished, "She kicked him and sent him flying eight feet and over the edge. He came sputtering like a fish." Jasper was getting a kick out of this.

"Too bad you're not a phoenix, my friend," Aiden sympathetically patted Emmett's shoulder.

"Please. Phoenix or not, I still managed to knock you out of the sky plenty of times, Aiden," Edward jeered playfully, Stella chuckled next to me, and Hestia snickered in Edward's arms. Obviously they had witnessed such an event.

"How do you knock someone out of the sky?" Emmett asked.

"Yeah, don't you just flap your wings before you hit the ground?" Jasper pointed out.

"You should tell that to him," Edward nodded in the direction of his brother-in-law. Aiden just glared at him evilly who just chuckled.

"Daddy, don't look at Uncle E like that," Hestia shook a finger at her father. "It's bad manners. I'll tell, Grammy." Hestia threatened from her perch on Edward's broad shoulders.

"You would pick your uncle over your father?" Aiden asked, pretending to be offended.

"Only if you're being bad. Uncle Edward is never bad," Star stated proudly patting her uncle's head.

"Yeah, Edward's a little peach," Emmett tried to pinch my mate's cheek. Aiden laughed at their display. Star tried to bat Emmett's hands away as they got closer to Edward's face. Edward eventually escaped and came over to us with Star still securely seated on his shoulders. They were quite a picture. Edward was all muscles and height while Hestia was just an adorable little girl.

"Aiden and Emmett are a match made in hell," he chortled. He gave me a soft kiss before inquiring, "Stella, how is Luca?"

"He's fine. I spoke to his parents. They're so eternally grateful that Guardian Edward has saved their precious son," she rolled her eyes. "I tell you, Edward, it's a good thing you're mated. You can't just go running head first into danger like that anymore. I'll help Bella beat you to death if you scare me like that one more time." I shuddered remembering finding him bleeding and crumpled in the meadow. Edward sensed my unease and wrapped his arm around my waist. His warmth comforted me. I relaxed against his broad chest.

"I know. I wouldn't worry Bella like that," he reassured his sister, squeezing my waist.

"You better not," I muttered without any real fire. He felt so soothing; I just wanted to curl into him and purr like a cat. He just kissed my head.

"Are you ever going to give me back my daughter?" Stella smirked up at her daughter who was happily perched on my mate's shoulders.

"Nope, I'm going to stay with Uncle E forever and ever. Right, Uncle E?" Star looked down at Edward with love-struck eyes. It seemed we had a little crush going on.

"I would love to have you with me forever, my little star, but Mommy would cry if you left her," Edward lifted his niece of his shoulders and held her to his chest instead. "Right, Mommy?"

Stella pouted and made sad puppy dog eyes at her daughter, "Are you going to leave me, Sweetie?" She asked in a heartbroken voice. I kind of wanted to hug her.

"No! No, Mommy, don't cry," Star leaped off Edward and into her mother's arms. "I'll never leave you; I promise!" She nuzzled her head against her mom's neck. This was manipulation in its purest form.

"You promise, really?" Stella continued to pout at poor little Star who completely unaware of her mother's scheming ways.

Stella nodded her head vigorously, "Yep! I promise." She returned her attention to her uncle. "Sorry, Uncle E. I can't leave Mommy, or she'll cry." She was so ridiculously adorable with her big, sparkling green eyes. _I want one_. I gasped at my thoughts. _I wanted one_.

"Bella?" Edward asked concerned when he noticed the shift in my mood. I looked up to see his emerald filled with worry. I wanted a child. I wanted _his_ child. The revelation was like a punch in the face. I tried to calm myself. We had discussed this. We couldn't have children. He had been fine with that._ I_ had been fine with that. Hadn't I?

"Um," I felt tongue tied. What could I say when my mind was so fogged up?

_Love?_ Edward had both arms around my waist now. _What's wrong?_ The anxiety was coming off him in waves. Jasper looked over at us, noting both of our jumbled emotions.

"I-" Thunder boomed above us and lightening crackled. Saved by the thunder. That was a new one.

"We should all head inside. The clouds look like they'll break any moment," Esme warned.

"Oh geez. Yeah, we need to leave. Edward, you need to go inside before we all blow up," Aiden hurried over to us.

"Why? What's going on?" Alice asked perplexed.

"Having a group of phoenixes together during a storm is like putting up a giant sign saying 'Lightning, please strike us'. Because we control fire, lightning included, it's drawn to us naturally," Stella explained.

"Ooh, Mommy, can I go play in it?" Star pointed eagerly to the white-hot flash, followed by a large clap of thunder.

"Play in it?" Rosalie asked horrified. Her love for children had her cooing over Hestia. It was easy to imagine how terrified she was to see the little cherub play with lightning. Hell, I thought it was pretty terrifying.

"It can't hurt her, Rose," Edward reassured her and me as he stroked up and down my arm. "Our bodies absorb heat. A fledgling playing in lightning is the equivalent to a human child playing in water."

"Mommy, please, please, please can I play in it?" Star asked tugging on Stella's clothes.

"Yes, Star. We have to leave now anyway, so we'll fly through it," Stella hoisted Star onto her hip.

"It's been a while since I've deflected," Aiden stated staring up the flashing clouds.

"Deflected?" Jasper asked.

"Yeah, it's what we refer controlling lightning as because the energy level is so high that either we absorb it and expel it, or we simply redirect the flow of the energy. You know 'energy can't be created or destroyed, only transferred from one form to another' blah, blah, blah," Aiden explained.

"That is wicked," Emmett nodded appreciatively. Aiden only chuckled at his comment.

"You really need to leave, Stella. Those bolts are coming towards us, and it's not a good idea to have the vampires close if we're struck," Edward warned looking anxiously at the sky.

"Okay, okay; I know when I'm not wanted," Stella teased. We all quickly hugged and kissed goodbye. The clouds eventually broke and showered rain onto us. We all migrated to the living room after seeing Edward's family off. Of course, we all cuddled against our mates as we sat down on the multiple velvet couches. Emmett made a big show of shaking his wet hair on Rosalie. Needless to say, the resonating slap was not unexpected.

I took my usual spot on Edward's lap and purred against him when his fingers began playing with my hair. I was so lost in Edward-induced fog that I didn't notice that my spiky haired sister had been trying to get my attention.

"Ahem," Jasper obnoxiously cleared his throat as he tried to bring me back to the present, shooting me a knowing look. Being the mature woman that I am, I stuck my tongue out at him before turning my focus to the exuberant pixie. I enjoyed the vibrations coming from Edward's chest as he chuckled at our display.

"So, I was thinking…" Alice began, getting everyone's attention. "Why don't we all go clubbing in Port Angeles? It's been a while since we've all just gone out and had fun." Alice urged.

"It would be nice to get out of the house," Rosalie agreed.

"I get to beat your ass at pool, Jazz," Emmett jeered with a smirk.

"Good luck with that, meat head. Need I remind you who won last time?" Jasper taunted right back. Boys.

"Edward, here you are, dear," Esme set down a sandwich in front of where Edward and I sat.

"Oh, thank you, Esme. I'm sorry for always making you do this," Edward was being his usual modest self.

"Hush. Now you stop that; you and I both know that enjoy cooking for you. As for the rest of you, please be safe while you're out tonight," Esme cautioned us.

"Yes, Mom," we all replied in unison. Esme nodded, satisfied, and went upstairs.

"So you two are also coming, right?" Alice asked Edward and me.

I bit my lip. Clubbing wasn't really my scene. I turned to Edward, "Do you want to?"

He shrugged, "I've never really been a clubbing sort of person, but I'll go if you want to, love. It seems like it could fun with such a large group." He did have a point. Besides, we could always leave if we weren't enjoying ourselves. Maybe spend the night together in a nice hotel. That sounded much more inviting.

"Alright, I guess we're in too," I conceded. Alice squealed, bouncing up and down.

"This is going to be so much fun! We'll take the jeep and the Volvo. Girls meet upstairs in my room in ten minutes. We'll all get ready together," Alice continue to chatter. I honestly had stopped listening a long time ago. I had no interest what so ever in the event. Edward finished eating, and I joined him in the kitchen when he went to get a glass of water.

"Stella told me about someone named Vivian," I ventured. Edward choked on his water, coughing slightly. I rubbed his back while he got himself back under control. I obviously hadn't timed that well.

"What about her?" Edward asked slowly, setting the glass down.

"She wanted to mate with you. Your people wanted you to mate. Why?" I asked. Phoenixes seemed to find the concept of mating to be very romantic from what Edward had told me, so why would they want to make a mated couple? The mere thought of someone else being with Edward made me shudder. I tried not to imagine what she would look like. Phoenixes seemed to be even more beautiful than vampires.

"We both held high positions in the clan because we have some of the purest bloodlines. We are amongst the strongest of my species. Phoenixes can only be born from phoenix parents. It's not rare for us to mate with someone other than our species, but if children were to be born, they wouldn't be phoenixes. They might be able to have wings or some might control fire, but they wouldn't a phoenix form. The longer the ancestry chain is, the more powerful the next generation is. I have twenty-eight mated phoenix couples in my ancestry. Vivien has twenty-one. If we were to have children, they would be exceptionally strong because the next generation is added to the father's amount. Our children would have twenty-nine couples in their ancestry. That's more than there has ever been in our history," Edward explained to me. "The elders thought it would be beneficial to our species if I were to mate with her."

"So this Vivian…does she have feelings for you?" I asked though I was pretty confident I already knew the answer. Edward was every woman's dream.

"She was…attracted to me," _Of course_, I resisted the urge to snort, "but I don't think she had romantic feelings for me." I nodded my head. I hadn't been looking at him, so it surprised me a bit when I felt his warm hand tilting my chin up, so my eyes met his.

"You're upset," he concluded. It was a statement, an observation, but not a question.

"I am," I admitted trying to keep my expression calm.

"With me?" It was a question this time. His emerald eyes swirled with worry and concern.

"No," I shook my head and raised a hand to stroke his cheek. "I have major self-esteem issues in case you haven't already notice," I teased him. He had without a doubt witnessed how messed up my head was. "I guess when you told me you had never been with anyone, I hadn't exactly thought that about the fact that it wasn't because of lack of options. If anything, I would say I'm upset at myself for reacting so intensely to something that should have been obvious."

"Isabella," his arms were immediately around my waist. "I didn't have any other options except for you or nothing. You know that."

"I do," I nodded. "I'm not doubting you, Edward. I honestly don't understand my own reaction very well either, but I know that you wouldn't lie to me."

"Also, Bella-" Edward began to say before he was cut off by a high-pitched shriek.

"Isabella Marie! It's time to get ready," Alice called for me with her over enthusiastic voice. I rolled my eyes.

"Sorry, sweetie. We'll talk later, okay?" I asked him, having no real desire to leave him, but Alice was relentless.

"Alright, love," I pecked his cheek before reluctantly trudging up the stairs and into Alice's room. Clothes, make up, and hair products were all I could see. I could practically feel my stomach drop. I turned to walk out of the room, but someone grabbed me by the back of my shirt and dragged me into the room.

"Not so fast, little missy," she warned. Really?_ Alice_ was calling _me_ little? Rosalie snickered from where she sat on the bed. "This is an important night for you." For me?

"And how, pray tell, does tonight hold any significance for me, oh all seeing Alice?" I plopped down next to Rosalie.

"It's important because we're going to help you embrace your inner woman?" Alice exclaimed dramatically.

"Are you implying that I wasn't a woman before?" I asked skeptically, still not understanding her madness.

"What she's saying is, we're planning on helping you unleash your sexuality. You and Edward plan to go off somewhere tonight, right? Be alone?" Rose raised one perfectly formed, blonde eyebrow.

I would have blushed had I been human, "Well…yes."

Rose nodded, "Well, we need to teach you the art of seduction." I did not like the sound of that.

"Look, girls, I don't think there needs to be any 'seduction' tonight. Edward and my sex life is just fine and private," my mate was obviously attracted to me. Just seeing the way he looked at me made me feel like the most beautiful woman in the world, and I told them so.

"Belllaa," Alice whined. "There is a difference between feeling beautiful and feeling sexy. You can't honestly tell me you don't feel a little insecure when you think about Edward being around other women." Well, that was true.

"It's all about confidence, Bells. When you feel sexy and confident, no one can get you down, and men never like women better than when they're in power," Rose explained. "When Edward looks at you tonight, you're not going to feel 'beautiful'. You're going to feel sexy."

"And we're going to help," Alice bounced over to a chair in front of the vanity. "Now come over, and let's get started!"

The idea was more than a little intriguing. I had never felt sexy before because one, I'd never needed to be and two, I'd never tried to be, and the idea of seducing Edward was more than a little tempting. I tried to picture it, his eyes dark with lust for me. I had to admit, I really liked the idea. I finally conceded and sat on the chair, trying not to think too hard on what I was about to do.

"Okay, go for it," I hoped I wouldn't regret those words. Alice squealed.

"Don't worry, Bells. You're going to be to die for," she plugged in a curling iron.

"Edward won't know what hit him," Rose came over and started to arrange the make up in piles. I groaned internally at all the beauty products that were laid out in front of me. This was going to be fun.

_It's for Edward_, was my mantra as I was tweaked and brushed and spritzed. I kept my eyes closed the whole time, afraid that I would run away if I saw my reflection. Mascara and eye shadow were applied to my eyes, and Rosalie was curling my hair.

"Voilà!" my sisters exclaimed. I took a deep breath and opened my eyes. _Wow._

I hardly looked like myself. My eyes looked bigger, brighter, and darker thanks to the smoky eye shadow. My eyelashes were impossibly long. Ruby red lipstick and gloss covered my lips, and a light smear of pink blush was on my cheeks. My hair curled wildly around my face. I looked…sexy.

"So, what do we think?" Alice prodded giddily.

"I have to hand it to you guys. I can't believe this is me," I betted my eyelashes and watched in awe as my reflection did the same. It was really me.

"Now, for the lingerie!" Rosalie announced. She plopped to a bright red strip of fabric into my lap. Closer inspection revealed it to be a pair of panties, I think. I held up the tiny scrap of silk with my index finger, holding it away from me as if it would bite any second.

"You want me to wear this?" I stared at the frilly thing. It was nothing but a skimpy thong.

"Yep," Rose smirked.

"What about a bra?" I asked, still inspecting the string.

"You don't need one," she replied airily.

"Don't look so scared, Bella. Edward will lose his mind when he sees you in this," Alice patted my shoulder. "Now for the main event." She went into the closet once again. "This will really make him go wild."

Alice returned with a short red assemble that wrapped around the shoulders and had numerous lashes strategically placed on the arms and a small portion that I assumed would cover my thigh, if it reached that far.

"That's the shirt, right?" I asked, knowing I was wrong.

"Nope," Alice shoved it at me. "Now get dressed."

I stared at myself in the mirror after I had placed on the thong and the tight "dress". Also, a pair of strappy red heels were wrapped around my ankles. It felt like they were trying to crawl up my legs. I didn't feel sexy. I felt exposed, uncomfortable, and trampy. I had pretty much turned into one of the Denali sisters. Alice and Rose had dressed in equally short dresses, but while they looked sexy and confident, I looked like a trollop. For the first time since I had become immortal, I felt nauseous.

Alice's hair spiked in all directions and she wore a short purple dress with black heels. Rosalie's blonde locks cascaded down her back, and she wore a red halter dress. We all walked down the stairs, and I was so grateful that vampires couldn't trip because I surely would have fallen to my death in these shoes had I been human. I was really beginning to regret this.

Emmett's whistle did nothing to help my chaotic emotions. Jasper sent me a concerned look, but Alice quickly diverted his attention. Edward stared at me with an expression I could only name as shock. He looked gorgeous as always. His hair was tied back into a low ponytail at the nape of his neck. He wore a dark blue button down with the first few buttons left undone and dark wash low-riding jeans that hung low on his hips. He was every woman's desire.

"Whoa! Who are you, and what have you done with Bella?" Emmett's voice boomed. His arms came around my shoulder.

"Lookin' good, Bells," Jasper agreed. Edward still hadn't said anything. I wasn't sure how to take that.

"You look…amazing," he finally said. That should have made me happy, but for some reason, it didn't. He was barely looking at me.

"Hands off, Emmett. You're going to ruin my masterpiece," Alice shoved him away. "Now, girls in Rose's BMW, and guys in Emmett's Jeep. Let's go people!" Alice ushered us into the garage before I got the chance to speak to Edward. We were soon cruising down the high way. Rosalie was having a bit too much fun with the gas petal.

"Okay, so pointers. It's not enough to look sexy; you have to act it too," Rose began. "You have to dance and flirt. Never let the guy feel as if he has control over what you're doing."

"Yeah, it's probably best that we start off dancing together first before we let the guys join in," Alice suggested. She was seated in the passenger seat next to Rose. I was hardly paying any attention to them. I was more concerned with the way Edward had looked at me back at the house. That hadn't been a look of desire. I'm not sure what it what it was.

"Bella. Bella!" Alice snapped at me trying to get my attention.

"Hm?" I looked up as I broke out of my fog.

"We're almost at the club. Now is not the time to be spacing out," she scolded me.

"Right. Be sexy; I got it," I nodded. I hadn't suffered through all that primping for nothing. I'm sure I was just imagining things. Tonight was going to be fun. Edward and I would have a great time with my siblings. At least, that's what I told myself.

We pulled up to a place called Eclipse. The music was booming, and the scent of alcohol and sweat was quite over powering. The boys came over and eagerly escorted us inside. Edward took my hand in his and gave me a small smile before walking inside with me. The place was packed. Humans were grinding against each other and being quite rowdy. It definitely wasn't my kind of place, but Edward's hand was warm and comforting around mine, and it was hard not to feel relaxed.

"You guys can head over to the pool tables. We're going to dance for a little bit," Rosalie told them as she led us away from them. My hand reluctantly left Edward's as Alice tugged me away. We were attracting more than our fair share of attention. I could feel male eyes romancing over every inch of my exposed skin, and I felt violated. The music blared through the speakers.

Alice and Rose were swinging their hips and trying to get me to move with them. Alice whispered in my ear, "Come on, Bells. The boys are watching." I turned to see that Edward was indeed looking at me. I mimicked Alice and Rose as we all spun and grinded against each other provocatively. It wasn't exactly my cup of tea, but I began to loosen up after a while.

Bodies bumped against bodies, and when some guy tried to grab my hip, I had decided enough was enough. I could seduce Edward in private and not go through all this humiliation. I broke away from the crammed, gyrating bodies and went over to the pool table. I immediately spotted Jasper and Emmett.

"Now that's what I'm talking about," Jasper cheered.

"You cheated," Emmett rebuffed.

"Please, don't be a sore loser, Em," Jasper rolled his eyes. I couldn't see Edward with them.

"Guys, where's Edward?" I asked, my eyes still scanning around for him.

"He went outside; said he needed some fresh air. He didn't look too hot," responded Emmett, still focused intensely on the pool table.

"His emotions were all over the place, Bells," Jasper told me, sounding concerned. "I think you should go talk to him."

"Yeah," I said half-heartedly. "Thanks." I was practically out the door already. I searched all around trying to find him.

"You need some help, baby?" A very drunk man approached me. He was stumbling over his own feet, and his eyes looked foggy.

"No thanks," I breezed past him trying not to gag. He smelled awful. I kept walking around the club searching for Edward, and I was really starting to get worried. Finally, after I was about a mile away from the club, I felt my mark warm a bit on my ice cold chest. My steps sped up eagerly, and I had to remind myself not to use my speed in front of the humans.

I had come to a little park with a toddler lot surrounded by a punch of trees. The only light was a faint, yellow glow from the street lamps. I breathed a sigh of relief when I made out the silhouette of a tall figure leaning against a tree.

"Edward!" I ran up to him feeling a smile make its way onto my face. He looked up to see me; his expression was a bit surprised.

"Hey, love. What's wrong?" he now stood tall in front of me. His green eyes looked murky with an emotion I couldn't define. I felt my smile begin to slip.

"I should be asking you that. Why are you out here all by yourself?" A part of me was a little worried about the answer. Edward was a happy, cheerful person. He didn't enjoy sitting alone in a dark park.

"Sorry, I just…I couldn't stay in there. They boys were great and all, and we had fun playing pool, but…it's just not the type of place I enjoy going to, and you were well…dressed like that and dancing with your sisters. You were all obviously having a good time, and I didn't want to bother you, so I went for a walk. I hadn't realized how far I had gone," he mumbled the last part.

"I wouldn't have minded…leaving I mean. It wasn't exactly my scene either," I told him feeling a bit awkward. I was dressed like a shower girl, but I was telling him that I didn't like going clubbing. He didn't say anything. "What?"

"It's nothing," he shook his head, still not looking at me. That made me feel a bit angry.

"Then why won't you look at me?" I couldn't help but shout. He tensed when he heard the pain in my voice.

"We should head back. I'm sure the others are worried," he started to walk but I stopped him.

"No! Edward, talk to me, please. I'm really trying, you know? The whole talk about our problems thing, but it works both ways. I want to know what you're feeling too," I tried to persuade him. "Are you mad at me? Did I do something to-"

"No, Bella, no. I'm not angry with you," he immediately shook his head. "I'm just a bit…ruffled." He seemed to be struggling with his words.

"Why?" I moved closer to him. The terribly lighting cast several shadows on his facing. Edward didn't belong in darkness. He exhaled through his nose but still didn't answer my question. "Edward, please?"

"I didn't like it," he said after what seemed like hours. The words were a quiet whisper in the night. "Seeing you dancing with those men and in that dress, it made me feel jealous and angry, and I knew I had no right to be. You were just enjoying yourself. It wasn't as if you were doing anything wrong, but I had to leave, or I think I might have just gone over and grabbed you." He finished his confession with what could only be described as a look of pain on his face. He had been jealous. Seeing me dance with other people in this skimpy dress had made Edward feel jealous.

Emotions warred inside me. In my pursuit to try and seduce Edward tonight, I had been torturing him the whole night. Guilt ensnared me, and my inner vampire was screaming what a terrible mate I had been, but another part…another part was happy. Edward had felt jealousy when he had seen me with other men, even if it had only been dancing, in a large group no less.

"Edward," you stupid, stupid, beautiful man. "I didn't like it either, you know." I said after a while. "Having them touch me. I didn't like it," I finally closed the cruel distance between us and rested my head on his chest. "And I wouldn't have minded at all if you had grabbed me."

It was true. In fact, the idea of Edward getting all possessive sounded incredibly sexy. He arms wrapped around my waist and held me to him.

"I didn't want you to see me as a brute," he whispered into my hair. His warmth felt incredible, and his scent was intoxicating. This was way better than any congested club.

"Edward," I giggled. "A brute is the last thing you could ever be," the idea was laughable. Edward was the personification of gentleman. "Besides, I've already told you that I won't let any other woman lay their hands on you." I kissed his chest before tilting my head back, so I could see his gorgeous eyes. "Do you think I'm a jealous witch because of that?"

"Of course not, Bella," he leaned his forehead against mine. "Besides, no woman could ever compare to you," that so earned him a kiss, and what a delicious kiss it was.

"Well, you're entitled too. I also think it would kind of hot to see you go all cave man on me," I teased against his lips.

"You're playing with fire, love," he growled, nipping at my bottom lip. I moaned, pressing myself even closer against him.

"It would seem so," I felt myself succumbing to him. Before I knew it, I was pressed up against the tree he had been leaning on with my legs wrapped around his waist. His hands felt delicious as they stroked the bare skin of my thighs. Apparently this dress did have some benefits after all.

When we finally broke away, gasping for unneeded air, I couldn't help the giggling that escaped me, "What's so amusing?" Edward tantalizingly nuzzled my neck, his arms holding me up against him.

"I feel stupid," I tilted my head, so he could get better access to my neck. "You know, the only reason I agreed to come to this stupid club and wear this short dress was because I wanted to seduce you."

"What!" I resisted the urge to groan in disappointment when his lips left my neck. It was embarrassing to see the look of disbelief on his face.

I ducked my head shyly, "I wanted you to think I was sexy, and Rose and Alice came up with this crazy idea…" I trailed off with a shrug. It really did seem stupid now.

"Isabella, if some impossible event were to occur that would make me want you even more than I already do, you would be bare and screaming for me every second of every day," he practically growled into my ear. That sounded positively divine. Wetness pooled between my legs as he moved against me. "Do you feel how much I want you, already?" Oh, I did. He felt impossibly hard pressed against me. It felt as if I was somehow wearing too much clothing, and Edward was too. If Edward wasn't naked, then he would always be viewed as over-dressed in my eyes.

I whimpered when his lips once again returned to my neck.

"Edward!" I cried out as his hips ground against mine. Yep, definitely way too many clothes. I wanted to rip his jeans right off him. "I want you," I couldn't find it in me to be embarrassed by how wanton I sounded. I wanted my mate. _Now._

"Here, love?" he whispered. His voice alone made me feel like I was on fire, in a good way.

"Yes, please," my fingers tangled in his flaming tendrils and tugged so his lips were once again locked with mine. "Don't make me wait." I gasped in surprise and delight when I felt him tear my thong right off me. Damn that was hot.

"If I take you here, love, I won't be gentle," his voice was husky and dark. Oh my!

"I don't care, Edward. Just take me, please," my body was aching to have him inside me, and I could feel my mark flare on my chest.

Next thing I knew, my dress was being ripped off my body, and my last thought before I succumbed to my mate was that this seduction thing seemed to have worked after all.

**So…did you love it; did you hate it? Leave me a review and let me know. Thanks to all who have stuck with this story. It means a lot. Love you guys! See you soon.**

**Recommendations:**

The Lie by bexie25

It's a lie that he started… and a lie that I have to set right. It's his lie, and I hate that I am left with the repercussions. Eclipse AU. One-shot. Rated M for a lime (no real lemons)! Jacob kissed Bella before the newborn fight, but it was against her will. However, Edward doesn't know that. Bella enlists Alice's help to set things right… and learns a thing or two along the way.  
>Twilight - Fiction Rated: M - English - RomanceSupernatural - Chapters: 1 - Words: 20,742 - Reviews: 26 - Updated: 1-20-13 - Published: 1-20-13 - - Bella/Edward – Complete

**It's so good! You'll definitely love it!**


End file.
